عين الذئب
by Izzi89
Summary: من اللا مكان ظهرت مجرمة من الرتبة س وقررت زيارة كونوها
1. Chapter 1

عين الذئب

ملاحظات: هده النسخة المترجمة للعربية أرجو ان تستمتعو بها شرط كتابة Review

نزل الأنبو الأشقر إلى أرض الغابة المظلمة بصمت. كان الوقت قد تجاوز منتصف الليل بقليل، وهذه المنطقة بالذات كانت تُعرف بأنها تبدو مرعبة في الليل. وبالرغم من أنه أنبو، فقد كان يؤمن في نفسه بالخرافات إلى حد ما.. _-__أنبو__النينجا المطاريدين__-_

أخذ الأنبو نفساً عميقاً ليهدئ نفسه. لديه الآن مهمة يجب أن ينجزها، زلم يكن ليفشل في أول مهمة تعطى له كأنبو رسمي.

تفحصت عيناه المدربتان كل سينتمتر في الغابة الأزلية التغير والبقاء.

كان القمر بدراً في تلك الليلة، ولكن الأغصان كانت شديدة التشابك في تلك الغابة، فصدت ضياء القمر المفيد دائما. إلا من بعض الأشعة المحظوظة التي تنساب عبر الفتحات الصغيرة، خالقة أظلّة في كل ركن، وجاعلة عمل الأنبو الشاب أكثر صعوبة.

بدأ الأنبو الشاب يذعر، الوراق المتطايرة والظلال المربكة بدأت تثير رعبه. و كل أصوات حيوانات الليل تشتت انتباهه. ففقد قدرته على التركيز. فكرة أنه في نفس الغابة الضيقة مع المجرمة من رتبة (S) _-__شديد الخطورة__-_ بدأت تؤثر فيه.

بدأ قلبه ينبض بالذعر، وازدادت سرعة تنفسه.. كل الأصوات بدت له أعلى.. كل شعاع ضوء شارد أو حركة ورقة ضالة هو عدو بالنسبة له. كان الأمر يفوق احتماله.. وفجأة أحس كأنه وحيد وضعيف في موقف خطير جدا…

فجأة و من اللا مكان قفز قائد فرقة الأنبو ووقف بجانبه واضعا يده على كتف الشاب مطمئنا قائلا:

سيكون الأمر على ما يرام..

فتراجع الأنبو خطوة متمتما:

نـ نعم..

ولو كنت تملك القدرة على الإبصار خلف قناعه الشبيه بالطائر لرأيت أنه يحمر خجلا..

هزّ الأنبو الأكبر رأسه بتفهم ثم التفت إلى بقية الغابة. فتفحصت عيناه الخبيرتان المنطقة بحثا عن أي خطر محتمل، ولكنه لم يجد شيئا..

أشار قائد الأنبو لبقية الفرقة أن تظهر، فخرج أربعة أنبو من موضع مختلفة ووقفو جميعا صفا أمامه..

فبدأ القائد يصدر أوامره:

سنبحث في الجهة الشمالية للغابة، ثم ننتقل إلى الجهة الشرقية..

تقدمت أنبو ترتدي قناع النمر قائلة وشعرها البني الطويل يتطاير مع الرياح:

ولكن.. ألن يكون من الأفضل أن ننقسم؟ سيكون الأمر أسرع على ذلك النحو…

هز القائد رأسه بوقار قائلا:

هذا ما كنّا سنفعله في العادة.. ولكن هذه المجرمة بالذات شديدة الخطورة، ولدينا معلومات قليلة جدا عنها. ولهذا إذا أرغمنا على الدخول في قتال معها، فقد نحتاج قوة الفرقة كامله للتغلب عليها..

هز الأخرون رؤوسهم بتفهم ثم قال أنبو قصير القامة ذا شعر أسود:

ولكن لماذا نبدأ بالمنطقة الشمالية من الغابة؟ هناك أقل أماكن للإختباء.. من الأكثر احتمالا أن تكون في المناطق ذات الغطاء الكثيف، كالقسم الشرقي أو هنا…

هز الرجل الأكبر رأسه موافقا ثم قال بهدوء:

هذا صحيح، ولكن هناك قرية صغيرة عند قاعدة الجبل في نهاية القسم الشمالي، من السهل عليها الإندماج هناك وأن تبدو مثل أي قروي هناك..

ثم أضاف بلهجة حازمة قبل أن يعلق أي فرد أخر:

والآن إذا انتهيتم من أسئلتكم ينبغي علينا متابعة مهمتنا…

أشار القائد في الإتجاه الذي سيسلكونه أمراً:

إنطلقوا جميعا!

قفز جميع الأنبو إلى الأشجار الطويلة، وبسرعة البرق وصمت الموت جَرَوْ متجهين إلى القسم الشمالي..

حط الأنبو على الأرض في أطراف الغابة بصمت تام، كأنه لا وزن لهم. عملهم الجدي أثبت أنه لا فائدة له، لم يكن هناك أي علامة على وجود هدفهم..

قائد الفرقة كان محبطا بشكل خاص، لم يكن هناك أي أثر على وجود هدفهم في أي مكان قريب، في أي وقت كان! هناك نقطتان تزعجانه: الأول أنه هو وبكل خبراته الطويلة كان مخطئا في تقديره من الثانية الأولى، وهذا يقودنا للنقطة الثانية: أن بسببه هو بحثو في الجزء الخاطئ للغابة، مضيعين وقتا ثمينا كانو محتاجينه بشدة، وهذا يعني أن المجرمة الخطيرة قد هربت بسببه هو!

حاسا بغصة الحنق عالقة في حلقه، كان قائد الأنبو على وشك أن يأمر بالذهاب للمنطة الثانية، عندما لاحظ شيئا..

أشار للأخرين بأن يتبعوه وهو يتجه بسرعة وصمت نحو المنطقة المغلقة بسياج، التي تطل على القرية الصغيرة أسفل الجبل. توقف الرجل قبل أن يخرج من نطاق الأشجار، فوقف ينظر للشكل الواقف على مسافة.. كان يبدو كإمرأة، كانت ترتدي كيمونو _-__اللباس التقليدي في اليابان__- _زرقاء اللون، وشعرها الأشقر الطويل تدفعه الرياح..

حسب ما سمع الـ(ذئب) سوداء الشعر، ولكن هذه معلومات غير مؤكدة.. بالإضافة إن مهارة-التحول سهلة حتى بالنسبة لنينجا من رتبة قينين.

ولكن إن كانت هذه هي هدفهم، فقد كان من الأرجح أن تشعر بوجودهم، فبعد كل شيء هي من رتبة (S).. أحس القائد بالراحة بعد هذا هي الأرجح قروية فحسب، فأمر بصوت حازم:

يوهيتو إذهب وتفقد الأمر، وإن كانت قروية فقل لها أن ترجع إلى بيتها

وكان يدرك أنها لو كانت قروية بحق فلن تجادل، إن الأنبو معروفون ومطاعون في هذه القرى الصغيرة..

خرج الأنبو الشاب الأشقر من ظلال الأشجار واتجه نحو الفتاة أمرا بصرامة:

سيدتي.. غير مسموح لك بالتواجد هنا..

راقبه قائده بعينين خاويتين وأجدد أنبو يتجه نحو الفتاة محذرا.. عقد الأنبو الأكبر سنا حاجبيه.. هذا ليس طبيعيا من المؤكد أنها سمعته حتى الآن ولكنها لا تظهر أي إشارة على ذلك..

على أي حال فقد فهم الأمر عندما رأى خيط التشاكرا _-__الطاقة__-_ الرفيع، فتبعه بعينه بسرعة فرأى كارثة.. مجموعة من البطاقات المتفجرة موزعة بطريقة استرايجية في المنطقة..

صاح بسرعة وهو يقفز للخلف:

يوهيتو توقف! تراجعوا جميعا!

ولكن…..

سكان قرية صغيرة مسالمة بعيدة أوقظو على صوت انفجار ضخم. خرج مجموعة من القرويين من منازلهم ليعرفو مصدر الإزعاج..

فصاحت فتاة من الحشد:

إنظرو إنه انفجار عند جبل هيروكو المبجل..

فأضافت سيدة عجوز:

آمل أن أحداً لم يؤذى..

فصاح رجل يرتدي وشاح أزرق حول عنقه:

إرجعو جميعا إلى بيوتكم وأطفالكم.. لا يوجد ما يرى هنا..

ببطء بدأ الناس يرحلون ليرجعوا لدفء أسرتهم، حتى خلا الشارع من أي شخص~~~

حدقت عينان فضيتان بالنيران التي تخبي بسرعة وهي جالسة على غصن عال تتأكد أن خطتها قد سارت على النهج الذي أرادته.. وأخيرا حين خبت أخر شعلة نار وقفت.. الآن فقط يمكنها الرحيل.

رددت ردهات قصر الهوكاجي _-__الهوكاجي__شهاب__-_ صوت إمرأة غاضبة:

سحقاً‼!

صاحت بها تسونادي ضاربة المكتب بقبضتها ذات القوة المدهشة فكادت أن تهشمها..

قفزت شيزوني إلى الخلف بذعر رافعة ساعيديها لتحمي بهما وجهها، أما تونتون فقد هربت مختبئة تحت كرسي بخوف..

رفعت تسونادي كرسيها الكبير في الهواء مهددة برميه من النافذة مكررة بغضب:

سحقاً‼!

صاحة شيزوني محذرة، ومخاطرة أن تصب معلمتها غضبها عليها:

سيدتي تسونادي لا تفعلي! هل تعلمين كم هي مكلفة هذه الكراسي؟ لقد حطمت ثلاث كراسي هذا الأسبوع.. لقد فقدنا ثروة في مصاريف الكراسي وزجاج النافذة..

كورت تسنادي قبضتها وهددت أوردة جبهتها بالإنفجار غضبا فأخذت شيزوني خطوة للوراء بخوف، فقد كانت تعرف كيف تصير رئيستها عندما يكون مزاجها على هذا النحو..

في تلك اللحظة اقتحم نينجا شاب مكتب الهوكاجي صائحا بقلق:

سيدتي الهوكاجي لقد….

التفتت له تسونادي بغضب وصاحت ملوحة بقبضتها:

ماذا؟‼

ارتبك الشاب ذات الشعر البني وهو يتراجع خطوة وقال متلعثما:

آآه أنا.. ممم.. أعني…

فقاطعته أمرة بعدم صبر:

هيا! قل ما عندك!

أدى الشاب التحية العسكرية ومدّ لها مجموعة أوراق قائلا:

هذا تقرير عن الفرقة التي أرسلتها إلى المنطقة (سي) في الحدود البعيدة لكونوها .. _-__كونوها هي القرية المخفية في الأوراق__قرية أوراق الشجر__-_

تقدمت شيزوني لتأخذ التقرير من الشاب، فتسابقت عيناها وهما تتصفحان الأوراق بسرعة، ثم اتسعاتا بدهشة ورعب..

جلست تسونادي إلى مكتبها وعقدت أصابعها أمام وجهها وهي تسأل بجدية وتوتر:

ماذا هناك؟

أعطتها شيزوني التقرير قائلة باختصار:

ينبغي أن تقرئي هذا..

قرأت تسونادي التقرير بسرعة ثم همهمت بخيبة أمل:

تسه..

إن الوضع سيء للغاية، أسوأ مما تخيلت في البدء..

القصة أن مجرمة جديدة قد ظهرت في عالم الشينوبي مؤخرا، وقد أثبتت بسرعة كبيرة مدى خطورتها الشديدة.. عدة هجومات قد أطلقت على عدة قرى مختلفة.. في البدء أُفترض أن الهجوم يقوم به مجموعة من النينجا، ولكن لاحقا أُكتشف أنه هجوم نينجا واحدة..

الإسم العام لها هي (ذئب) وقد حصلت على هذه التسمية عندما رأها أحد القرويين، فقد قال أن لها عينان فضيتان بهما بعض الخطوط السوداء.. وأن أول صورة خطرة بباله هو عينا الذئب الشرس، ومنذ ذلك الحين بقى الإسم ثابتا..

مازالت حوافزها وأهدافها مجهولة للجميع، ومع هذا فقد أُجمع على قرار التخلص منها بأي ثمن… أرسلت حملات كثيرة للقبض أو القضاء عليها، ولكنها إنتهت جميعا بالفشل..

سرعان ما حصلت ذئب على رتبة مجرم (S) وتصدرت رأس قائمة كل الأنبو وصائدو الجوائز، وكانت القيمة على رأسها 17 مليون ريو..

كان أكبر خوف لتسونادي هي أن تنضم ذئب إلى عصابة الأكاتسكي، ولكن تبين سريعا أن ليست لها أية نية في ذلك..

المشكلة الحقيقية الآن هي أن تحركات ذئب الحديثة قد بدأت بالإقتراب من كونوها.. لا تعرف تسونادي السبب، ولكن هذه المجرمة المتنقلة قد قررت التوقف في هذه القرية بالذات.. وهذا فيه نعمة ونقمة، فبالرغم من أن الحصول على المجرمة في مجالها أمر جيد، فإن استضافة مجرمة من رتبة (S) حول كل المدنيّن الأبرياء فكرة سيئة بدون شك…

ولكن كل فرق الأنبو الذين أرسلتهم فد أبيدو جميعا.. عن بكرة أبيهم..

إن الأمور بدأت تتخذ منحنى من سيء إلى أسوأ…


	2. Chapter 2

زفر الفتى أشقر الشعر بضيق وهو يمشي في شوارع كونوها المكتظة شارد الذهن عندما سمع صوتا يناديه من الخلف:

أوي ناروتو…

ابتسم الأشقر ابتسامة واسعة وهو يرد صائحا:

شيكامارو! كيف حالك أيها الكسول المزعج؟

ابتسم شيكامارو بسخرية قليلة ولم يرد على تعليق صديقه المتحمس أزرق العينين. فأضاف ناروتو:

كيف حال صديقتك من سونا؟ _-__القرية المخفية في الرمال__قرية الرمال__-_

تضايق شيكامارو وقال:

أحمق! هي ليست صديقتي، أنا أقضي وقتي معها فقط لأن سيدتي الهوكاجي أجبرتني..

ثم توقف لحظة وأضاف بصوت خفيض:

يالها من وجع رأس

كاد ناروتو أن يقول شيئا عندما قاطعه صياح فتاة قادم من وراءه:

سيد شيكامارو؟!

أسرعت فتاة ذات شعر برتقالي إلى حيث يقفان وأضافت:

سيدتي الهوكاجي تبحث عنك إنها تريد التقارير التى سألتك عنها..

فأجابها شيكامارو مشيرا لها بأن ترحل:

حسنا نتسوكي قولي لها أنني قادمة..

أحنت الفتاة رأسها قليلا للإثنين قائلة بحماس:

حااااضر…..

أشار ناروتو للفتاة وسأل صديقه بفضول:

عمّا كان هذا؟

التفت له شيكامارو لحظة ثم قال وهو يفرد ذراعيه قائلا بكسل:

هاه؟ لقد أجبرتني السيدة الهوكاجي على تدريب بعض القنين… همم لم أصبح تشونين لأكون مربية أطفال…

بقى الإثنان صامتين بعض الوقت ثم قال شيكامارو وهو يتأهب للرحيل:

حسنا يجدر بي أن أذهب قبل أن تنفجر فيّ سيدتي الهوكاجي غضباً…

أراك لاحقا شيكامارو!

لوح له شيكامارو من الخلف دون أن يلتفت. بقى ناروتو صامتا بضع دقائق ثم زفر بضيق.. لم يعد يحصل على مهمات حقيقية.. فقط مهمات C و D الغبيتان، ربما مهمة أو مهمتان من مستوى B ولكن ليس المهمات الممتعة كـ A أو الممتعات جداً كـ S..

لماتذا تسونادي ضده بهذا الشكل؟ ماذا فعل لها على الإطلاق؟!…. توقف ناروتو لحظة مفكراً ثم بلع ريقه مغيرا جملته.. ماذا فعل لها على الإطلاق مؤخرا؟! لكنه يعرف كيف يتعامل معها كل ما عليه أن يقتحم مكتبها قائلا…

أيتها الجدة أنا أريد مهمة جديدة!

فلم ترفع تسونادي رأسها عن اللفافة التي تقرأها وأجابت وهي ترشف الساكي _-__شراب الأرز المخمر__-_ بهدوء:

لا

كاد ناروتو أن يسقط أرضا ولكن لا، ينبغي عليه أن يتقبل الأمر كرجل..

….

ولكن لماذا؟‼

قالها ناروتو بصوت منتحب مدلل وهو يضرب مكتبها بيديه الإثنين.. فتحركت كوب تسونادي قليلا ثم سقطت وانسكبت في حجرها.. تراجع ناروتو خطوة بذعر إن فرصته في النجاة ليرى يوما أخر يعتمد على مدى كياسته في الرد بالمقارنة لردة فعل تسونادي…

كورت تسونادي قبضتها وبدأ العرق في جبهتها بالنبض غضبا، فتراجع ناروتو خطوة هاتفا بارتياع:

آ-آسف… أنا.. أنا لـ لم أقصد….

زفرت تسونادي بضيق إن لديها الآن مشاكل أكبر من هذه، فقالت بضيق وهي ترجع إلى أوراقها:

لا يهم…

رفع ناروتو أحد حاجبيه باستغراب، هذه ليست تصرفات تسونادي المعتادة.. لابد أن شيء ما يشغل تفكيرها فسأل بحذر:

أأنت بخير؟ أيتها الجدة؟

فأجابته بصوت متعب وهي تضغط على محجريها:

نعم ناروتو أنا بخير.. يمكنك الرحيل الآن…

كان من الواضح أنها تكذب ولكن لم يكن لدى ناروتو ما يقوله فغادر مكتبها وأغلق الباب بهدوء ثم وقف في الشارع من جديد مفكراً.. الآن، ماذا يمكن أن يفعله؟ ربما يجدر به أن يذهب ليأكلا صحنا من الـ رامن - الحساء الياباني- هذه يجعله يشعر بالتحسن دائما..

دفع اللأشقر الصحن الثامن إلى جانب صائحا باستمتاع:

أيها العم.. صحن أخر لو سمحت…

ابتسم تيوشي مما جعل عيناه تبدوان أكثر صغرا، إن ناروتو من أفضل زبائنه.. فأجاب:

حسناً

بعد دقائق، وضعت آيامي صحنا يخرج منه البخار أمام ناروتو وقالت مبتسمة:

لقد وضعت روبيان لإضافي في هذه.. خصيصا من أجلك يا ناروتو..

فابتسم ناروتو قائلا بفم مليء بالحساء:

شكراً لك يا آنسة آيامي…

في تلك اللحظة دخل زبون أخر إلى المطعم فقال تيوشي مُرَحباً:

تفضل

دخلت فتاة وجلست بجانب ناروتو.. فابتسم وقال بفرح:

آه الآنسة ساكورا…

ابتسمت الفتاة ذات الشعر الوردي قائلة:

أهلا ناروتو ماذا تفعل هنا؟

وضعت آيامي صحنا صغيرا من الحساء أمام ساكورا قائلة بخفوت:

تفضلي..

بدأت الفتاة تأكل حساءها الساخن ببطء هامسة:

-إيتاداكيماسُ.. _-__هذا ما يقوله اليابانيون قبل الأكل__-_

جرع ناروتو حرعة كبيرة من الحساء ثم التفت إلى ساكورا سائلا:

هل من مهمات جديدة؟

حركة ساكورا حساءها قليلا وقالت مبتسمة:

في الحقيقة أجل… سيدتي الهوكاجي قد أعطتني مهمة جديدة لتوي.. ولكن مازلت هناك بعض الوقت قبل أن أضطر للرحيل.. ففكرت أن آتي هنا وأكل شيئا…

صمت ناروتو تماما.. لقد افترض أن ليس هناك أي مهمات متوفرة، ولكن يبدو أن لا مهمات متوفرة له هو…. حرك ناروتو بصره إلى الأرض.. الأرجح أن السبب هو الوحش الذي بداخله.. إن المجلس لا يحبون خروجه من القرية أبداً، جل ما يريدونه هو بقاءه محبوسا داخل القرية تحت أنظارهم..

قاطعة ساكورا مجرى أفكاره قائلة بخفوت:

ناروتو؟

رسم ناروتو ابتسامة باهتة على شفتيه قائلا:

هاه؟ لـ لا شيء…

نظرت له ساكورا بقلق وهو يرشف حساءه بصمت. وضعت ساكورا عصي الأكل على الطاولة ناظرة لقدميها وواضعه يديها في حجرها.. ثم بدأت تقول:

ناروتو أنا…..

في تلك اللحظة قاطعها صوت يقول:

آه الآنسة ساكورا ها أنت…

التفت ناروتو إلى الخلف ثم صاح بدهشة وهو يرمق النينجا المسلح:

ساي أأنت ذاهب في مهمة أيضا؟

هز الشاب أسود الشعر رأسه بهدوء وهو يجيب:

لقد أسندت سيدتي الهوكاجي المهمة لي والأنسة ساكورا.. وبالحديث عن هذا فقد حان وقت الرحيل أيتها الأنسة ساكورا..

نهضت ساكورا واقفة ووضعت ثمن الرامن على الطاولة فقال تيوشي:

تعالي مجددا..

هزت ساكورا رأسها مبتسمة بخفوت ثم التفتت إلى ناروتو وقالت ملوحة:

أراك لاحقا.. ناروتو..

أجبر ناروتو نفسه أن يبتسم فخرجت ابتسامة شاحبة وساكورا تتبع ساي إلى الخارج.. ولكن عندما خرجا من نطاق الرؤية تحولت ابتسامته إلى تنهيدة وهو يعود إلى حساءه. ها قد رحلت فتاة أحلامه من جديد.. لقد لاحظ النبرة المخفية في صوتها.. إنها تشفق عليه لكونه هو..

*صوت انفجار*

لوح أحد الجونين بيده محاولا إزاحة الدخان من وجهه ثم صاح:

تلك الشيطانة لقد خدعتنا..

فنادى أخر بصوت مختنق:

إلى أين ذهبت؟ *كح كح*

فأجابته زميلته وهي تحاول وقف النزيف:

لا أدري أنا لا أرى شيئا..

ثم أضافت شاعرة بأن رأسها أخف من اللازم:

أين توشايكي؟ هل رأيتموه؟

فسمعت صوتا من بعيد:

أنا هنا… أنا…. آه ه ه ه ه …

ثم سمعوا جميعا صرخة مؤلمة طويلة.. فجرت الفتاة داخلة في الضباب تبحث عن صديقها صارخة:

توشايكييييييييييييي….

قفز القائد واقفا ومحاولا إيقاف الفتاة صائحا:

لا ماي.. لا تنفصلي عن المجموعة…

ولكن صيحته ضاعت هباءاً فمباشرة بعد أن اختفى ظلها في الضباب سمع الأخرون صرختها. عض القائد شفته السفلى حتى أدماها ثم أمر الباقين:

إبقو قريبين.. سيكون أصعب عليها أن تقتلنا بهذه الطريقة..

فعل الإثنان البقين ما أمر بخوف فوقف الثلاثة ظهرا لظهر متلفتين حولهم برهبة.. في تلك اللحظة صاح أحدهم وهو ينطلق جاريا في أحد الإتجاهات:

ها هي….

ثم رفع يديه محركا إياهما برموز معينة ثم صاح:

عنصر الماء: التنين المائي….

فظهر من الفراغ تنين ماء عملاق انقض مباشرة على الشكل الغير واضح الواقف في الظلال. صاح القائد محذرا النينجا الشاب:

توقف يا ريوتا..

ولكنه تسائل في أعماقه إذ ما أفلح هذا الهجوم الأخير..

تناثر الماء في كل مكان مع هجوم التنين ثم فجأة ظهر شكل شبحي بجانب النينجا المسمى ريوتا.. وبحركة خاطفة كان سيف يخترقه..

راقب القائد بعجز وصديق ريوتا يهاجم العدو بشراسة صائحا:

موتيييييييييييييييييييييييييي…

رمى النينجا الشاب عاصفة من نجوم القتال نحو هدفه.. ولكنها كانت تتحرك كالشبح.. في ثانية واحدة كانت تقف أمامه مباشرة تطعنه في قلبه. راقبه قائد الجونين وهو يسقط ميتا.. راقب بعجز وأفراد مجموعته يموتون واحدا تلو الأخر.. لقد كان قائدهم، وكان مسؤول عنهم وعن سلامتهم.. ولكنه فشل، والآن قد ماتوا جميعا.

مدفوعا بكل الغضب والثورة في قلبه صاح الجونين بصوت عال رافعا ذراعيه إلى أعلى:

هيا! اقتليني! لا أهتم…

ثم أضاف وهو يتلفت حوله:

ماذا؟ ألا تستطيعين قتلي؟…

فجأة.. ظهر أمامه عينان فضيتان، فارتجف قلبه خوفا وهو يحدق بالعينين الباردتين الخاليتان من المشاعر.. في اللحظة التالية كانت العينان تختفيان، وكان هو يسقط على ركبتيه.. حدق الرجل أمامه بعينين فارغتان وشعر حياته تنساب هاربة منه..

ظهرت ابتسامة باهتة على شفتيه وهو يفتح قميصه وينشط الأوراق المتفجرة المثبتة إلى جسمه.. ربما تفلح محاولته الأخيرة.. ربما….

بووم.

صاحت آيامي من خلف ناروتو:

تفضل مجددا…

فهمهم ناروتو مجيبا بابتسامة صغيرة:

نعم..

واضعا يديه في جيبه، هام ناروتو في قريته الغالية كونوها شارد الذهن تماما.. بعد بعض الوقت من التجوال سمعت فتاة تمتم مخرجة إياه من شروده:

آسفة..

فيما كان يبدو أنها قد اصطدمت به عن دون قصد فرد عليها مغمغما بخفوت:

لا بأس..

كان يمكن أن يمر ذلك مرور الكرام ويعود ناروتو إلى شروده.. إلا أنه لاحظ في تلك اللحظة بقعة ذات لون قرمزي غامق على أعلى سترته.. كان من الواضح أنها بقعة دم.. ولكن بما أنها ليست دمه هو فلمن تكون؟

دقق ناروتو النظر في سترته وأمكنه بقليل من الصعوبة أن يميز شكل يد دقيقة في بقعة الدم..

تلفت ناروتو حوله.. لابد أن الدم يعود للفتاة التي اصطدمت به.. لابد أنها تركته عندما اصطدمت به، وهذا يعني أنها قد تكون مصابة.. بجب أن يجدها ويسرع بها إلى المستشفى قبل أن تسوء حالتها. ولكن ما من أثر لتلك الفتاة.. كان ناروتو يشق طريقه بصعوبة وسط الزحام دافعا الناس يمنة ويسرة باحثا عن فتاة لا يعرفها لسبب ليس متأكدا منه.

طبعا بسبب نوعية تفكيره البطولي.. لم يخطر على بال ناروتو أن الدم الذي على سترته ليست للفتاة أيضا.. ربما كانت الفتاة نينجا عدوّة قد انتهت لتوها من قتل شخص ما أن هذا الدم قد يخص ذالك الشخص.. لأنه ما من تفسير أخر لعدم ذهابها للمستشفى بنفسها، أو حتى طلب المساعدة من أي شخص. ولكن كما قلت قبل قليل لم يخطر هذا على بال ناروتو.

بحث ناروتو طويلا بدون جدوى، لم يكن يعرف أين يبدأ.. قد تذهب الفتاة أي اتجاه، ما أدراه؟ وأخيراً خطر له أن ينظر إلى الأرض باحثا عن أيّة قطرات دماء إن سقطت.. فوجد تماما ما يبحث عنه.. قطرات دماء على الأرض، كانت متباعدة ولكن كان بإمكانه اتباعها.

تبع ناروتو مسار الدماء حتى قادته بعيدا عن الطرق المزدحمة ثم إلى حديقة صغيرة. في تلك اللحظة بدأت غرائز النينجا عملها في قلب ناروتو فتحفز وأرهف أحاسيسه باحثا في أرجاء الحديقة بسرعة وحذر.. وحينها رأها.. كانت مستندة بظهرها إلى شجرة، ورأسها متدلٍّ بلا حراك على صدرها.. كانت تبدو وكأنها نائمة أو.. ميتة..

بقفزة نينجا واحدة كان ناروتو جاثم على ركبتيه بجانبها.. أزاح النينجا الشاب غطاء الرأس الذي ترتديه وحدق بوجهها الشاحب الذي حمل سكون الموت. بلع ناروتو ريقه بصعوبة ثم وضع إصبعيه على عنقها العاري.. مضت لحظات مشوبة بالقلق ولكنه أحس أخيرا نبض ضعيف للغاية.

أزاح ناروتو بقية العباءة باحثا عن مصدر للدم.. كانت ترتدي صدرية ذات اللونين الرمادي والأزرق الليلي. كان الجزء الأيسر مغطى بالكامل بالدماء. كان ناروتو مصدوما، لقد فقدت الفتاة كل هذه الدماء ولازالت حية؟

المشكلة الآن أنه ليس نينجا طبي..عضّ ناروتو شفته السفلى، لو كانت ساكورا هنا لعرفت ماذا عليها أن تفعل. رفع ناروتو جسد الفتاة المرتخي بقلق.. مع كل الدماء التي فقدتها هو ليس متأكدا أنها تستطيع أن تصمد حتى يصل بها إلى المستشفى..

تسابق ناروتو خلال، وفوق كونوها داعيا أنه لم يتأخر حتى فوات الأوان..

فاليساعدني أحدكم رجاءاً….

صرخ بها ناروتوت وهو يندفع داخلا للمستشفى.. أسرع نحوه أحد النينجا الطبيين سائلا:

ماذا حدث؟

وضع ناروتو جسد الفتاة على محفة جلبتها الممرضة ثم قال:

لا أعرف.. لقد وجدتها هكذا.. هل ستكون بخير؟

لم يجب الطبيب وهو ينحني فوق الفتاة ويبدأ أنواعا من العلاج. وقف ناروتو للخلف يراقب اللأطباء بقلق. لسبب ما فقد أحس ناروتو أنه مسؤول عن الفتاة.. وكأنه حاميها..

ناروتو؟

التفت الشاب للخلف ليرى إينو قادمة نحوه فرد دون أن يتكلف الإبتسام:

آه مرحبا إينو..

اتجهت نحوه ثم وقفت بجواره تراقب عمل الأطباء.. ثم سألته:

أهي صديقة لك؟

هز ناروتو رأسه ثم أجاب:

أنا لا أعرفها.. لقد وجدتها مصابة فجلبتها إلى هنا..

نظرت إينو للفتاة ثم قالت وهي تفرك كفيها ببعضهما:

تبدو إصابتها خطيرة.. هل هي نينجا؟

هز ناروتو كتيفيه.. وبعد بضع دقائق من الصمت سأل إينو:

ما الذي تفعلينه أنت هنا؟

أنا نينجا طبية أنسيت؟ أتطوع هنا أحيانا حين لا يكون لدي مهمات..

في تلك اللحظة وقف الطبيب وتنهد وهو يمسح قطرات من العرق عن جبينه في حين دفعت إثنان من الممرضات المحفة الحاملة الفتاة. فأسرع ناروتو إلى الطبيب قائلا بتوتر:

أهي بخير يا سيدي؟

نظر له الطبيب ثم أجاب:

لقد فعلنا كل ما بوسعنا حتى الآن، لن نعرف حتى الصباح على الأقل..

ومع هذا رحل الطبيب تاركا ناروتو غارقا في أفكاره الخاصة.. وفي تلك اللحظة نادت فتاة ترتدي فستان بنفسجي:

آنسة إينو.. هلا أتيت إلى الغرفة 26 من فضلك؟

إلتفت إينو مجيبة:

حسنا..

ثم عادت إلى ناروتو مضيفة بابتسامة متأسفة:

أرجو أن تشفى صديقتك قريبا.. سأحاول السؤال عنها لاحقا.. إلى اللقاء.

ثم أسرعت في الإتجاه الذي رحلت فيه الفتاة. فوقف ناروتو بضع دقاءق في الممر الخالي قبل أن يدخل يديه في جيبه ويرحل.

ليلتها شهدت كونوها عاصفة قوية. غطس ناروتو في فراشه.. كانت باردة. تنهد ناروتو بأسى.. لطالما تمنى أن يرجع إلى منزله ويجدها مضاءة بأضواء قوية ويجد هناك من يؤنسه ويجعل ليليه أقل وحدة.. أي شخص.

تنهد ناروتو مجددا وانقلب في فراشه.. كانت النافذة أمامه الآن، فراقب قطرات المطر وهي تضرب الزجاج والأوراق المتطايرة في الرياح. تذكر في تلك اللحظة أن الفتاة التي جلبه إلى المستشفى كانت وحيدة أيضا.

تخيلها في غرفتها بالمستشفى ترتجف في فراشها البارد.. ليس هناك أي أحد ليطمئنها عندما تستيقظ لتجد نفسها في غرفة ليست لها. انقلب ليصير السقف أمامه.. لربما كانت تفتح عينيها الآن لترى الغرفة المظلمة الباردة التي هي فيه. لربما تنظر الآن من النافذة ولكن جل ما تراه الآن هي العاصفة.

استيقظ ناروتو من سروده على صوت الرعد.. فجذب الغطاء لنفسه وهو يعود للنافذة.. أغلق عينيه وهمس وأفكاره تبدأ بالإختفاء:

تصبح على خير…

من هذه؟

*صوت حفيف اللأوراق ثم صمت قصير*

- لا نعرف.. أحد القينين أحضرها ظهر اليوم..

- … إذا أحضري بعض الأنبو وقومي بالتحري عن هذه الفتاة.. لا نستطيع أن نترك أي شخص يبقى في قريتنا.. وخاصة في ظروفنا الحالية..

- حاضر

*صمت ثم صوت الرعد*


	3. Chapter 3

**ملاحظات****: ****آسفة****.. ****لم أستطع أن أضع هذا الفصل بسبب الثورة التي في ليبيا، وانقطاع الإنترنت لقرابة ستة أشهر****.. ****استمتعوا****!**

تييت-تيييت-تيييت كرراك..

ساكورا! أنا قادم!…. آه؟

طرّف ناروتو عينيه بدهشة ناظرا إلى أرجاء الغرفة، لماذا هو موجود على الأرض.. ولماذا غطائه ووسادته في الجهة البعيدة للغرفة؟

في تلك اللحظة فطن إلى أنه ممسك بشيء ما. نظر إلى يديه فوجد أنه يحتضن خفّ ملفوف بملابس داخلية زرقاء اللون.. رمى ناروتو المزيج المرعب بعيدا عنه بخوف. ثم تثائب وهو يغلق المنبه الذي لاحظه لتوه. تمطى بكسل وهو ينهض واقفا.. ثم حك مؤخرته بأناقة وهو يتعثر برشاقة في طريقه إلى الحمام.

وقف ناروتو في الشارع أمام العمارة.. كم يكره هذه الأيام. ثم تذكر الفتاة التي لاقاها في اليوم السابق.. لربما مان من الأجدر عليه أن يذهب ويتفقد على أحوالها. تردد المراهق أشقر الشعر للحظة مفكرا.. ولكنه سريعا حسم أمره فهز كتفيه بعدم اكتراث وهو يتجه ناحية المشفى.

الغرفة رقم 15

أشكرك..

تثاقلت خطى ناروتو وهو يمشي في الممر الأبيض اللون.. تفوح منها رائحة قوية من المعقمات الطبية.. لم يحب المستشفيات يوما في حياته، لطالما ذكرته بأشياء أليمة يفضل أن يبقيها في طي النسيان.

وصل القينين إلى الغرفة المقصودة فتوقف للحظة ثم طرق الباب خفيفا.. لم يتلق الشاب أية إجابة فدفع الباب برفق ناظرا إلى الداخل… ممرضة ذات شعر بني قصير كانت واقفة بجانب الفتاة وهي تصلح من وضع قميصها.. فقالت الممرضة بابتسامة مشرقة:

حسنا.. كل شيء يبدو على ما يرام، جراحك تلتئم بصورة طبيعية.. سأتفقدك لاحقا.

ثم وجهت ابتسامتها اللطيفة ناحية ناروتو الذي دخل ببطء.. ثم تركتهما لحالهما وهي تهز رأسها بهدوء مغلقة الباب خلفها.

سمع ناروتو الباب وهو يغلق وهو يتخذ مجلسه على كرسي صغير بجانب السرير.. إبتسم ابتسامة صغيرة للفتاة ولكنها لم تبادله الإبتسامة بل رمقته بنظرة خاوية..

مـ مرحبا.. أنا اسمي ناروتو أوزوماكي..

….

… حسنا…

….

لم يعرف ناروتو ما يقوله.. وهذا لا يحدث أغلب الأحيان.. ولكنه سمع الفتاة تقول فجأة بصوت خافت:

شكرا..

هاه؟

أنت الذي جلبني إلى هنا بالأمس صحيح؟

أ-أجل..

قالها بتردد ثم ابتسم وهو يحك مؤخرة رأسه. بادلته الفتاة الإبتسامة الخافتة هذه المرة ثم عم الغرفة صمت شديد..

وقف ناروتو قائلا:

حسنا.. أتمنى لك الشفاء العاجل..

نظرة له الفتاة للحظة وانفرجت شفتاها وكادت أن تقول شيئا.. ولكنها صمتت وخفضت عينيها وهي تهز رأسها ببطء.. رحل ناروتو.. وعندما كان يتمشى في الشارع راجع الصورة في ذهنه.. هو يكاد يقسم أن نظرتها كان مفعمة بخيبة أمل.. ولكنه هز رأسه نفيا.. _لماذا يخيب أملها__.. __لابد أنه يتخيل الأمر وحسب__._

تابع ناروتو بقية يومه كالمعتاد.. لقد حصل على مهمة من مستوى C وكانت سهلة.. ولكننها كانت في الجهة البعيدة من أرض النار، فوجد ناروتو أن الساعة قد قاربت الثالثة فجرا عندما رجع إلى منزله.

قرر ناروتو إعطاء تقريره في الصباح اللاحق.. فرمى حقيبة ظهره فوق شيء ما ثم اتجه مباشرة إلى الفراش وترك جسده يسقط فوقها وسرعان ما كان يغط في النوم…

لقد جاء من جديد….

من؟

القينين الذي جاء بها أول أمس..

وهل احتجزتموه؟

بأي عذر؟ زيارة مريض.. لا يمكننا فعل ذلك وأنت تعرف هذا.. ليس ضد القانون أن تكون مجهول الهوية

حسنا نحن لا نحتاج احتجازه على أي حال.. ولكن إذا جاء مجددا تأكدي من مراقبته بعناية.. إذا فعل أي سيء مريب أنا أريد أن يضبط في جرمه..

حاضر..

ناروتو~… ناروتو… ناااروتو…. ناروتووووووو

هاه؟ ماذا؟….

نظر ناروتو حوله ليجد نفسه على الأرض ثانية.. ثم تطلع ناعسا في أرجاء الغرفة، فقط لتثبت عيناه على النافذة المفتوحة متمتما:

- هاه؟ آنسة ساكورا.. ما الذي…

وفي تلك اللحظة فطن أنه مازال بالمنامة فصاح مذعورا وهو يجذب الملائة ليخفي منامة الدبدوب الطفولية:

- آنسة ساكورا!

قلبت ساكورا عينيها بملل ثم قالت:

- هيا انهض الساعة الآن الثانية عشرا ظهرا.. لماذا مازلت نائما؟ انسى الأمر. السيدة تسونادي تريد تقرير مهمتك أمس.. وستصرخ في وجهي أنا إن لم تحصل عليه.. ولذلك فانهض وارتدي ملابسك وأتي بالتقرير حالا..

تثائب ناروتو والمعلومات تتخذ طريقها لعقله ببطء.. وعلى ما يبدو كان أبطأ من اللازم، فقد بدأ صبر ساكورا ينفذ وناروتو يتمطى بكسل ويتثائب.. ثم حك عينيه وتثائب..-ارتعاشة-.. ثم حك رأسه وتثائب.. -قبضة-.. ثم تمطى مجددا وتثائب.. -نبضة-.. ثم….

- أسرع بحق الجحيم!

صاحت بها ساكورا وهي تلكم ناروتو لوعيه..

- أشكرك ناروتو على هذا التقرير المفصل.. وبالمناسبة، ما بها عينك مصابة؟

قالتها تسودنادي وهي تحدق بالفتى المبعثر المظهر بشكل يثير الشفقة.. فهمهم ناروتو واجما وعينيه للأرض:

- سا همم با رو ها شي….

- ماذا؟

لم يتعب ناروتو نفسه بإجابتها وهو يخرج من مكتبها بخطوات مثقلة.. عندما كلن في الخارج رفع عينيه للسماء، محدقا بالشمس الساطعة غير مبال بالوهج الذي ألمّ بعينيه.. سمع صوت حركة، وقبل أن يستطيع أن يزيح عينيه من السماء وجد الظل يغلب عليها:

- وااهوو..

- آخخ…

- هاي ناروتو!

- كييبااا أزح كلبك عني.. لا أستطيع أن.. أتنفس…

تحرك الكلب العملاق للجنب، وناروتو يشهق والهواء يدخل إلى رئتيه.. نهض كيبا من فوق كلبه ليقف فوق ناروتو عملاقا مخيفا قائلا بابتسامة واسعة:

- ياه! لم أرك منذ مدّة يا صديقي..

نهض ناروتو بصعوبة ثم قال:

- هذا صحيح.. أين كنت طوال هذه الفترة؟

وضع كيبا يده فوق رأس أكامارو قائلا:

- هذا لأن السيدة الهوكاجي كانت تمطرني بالمهمات منذ فترة.. في الحقيقة لقد رجعت من واحدة لتوي.. ممم.. ما رأيك أن نذهب للغذاء معا بعد أن أعطيها تقريري..

هز ناروتو كتيفيه بلا مبالات مهمهما:

- حسنا..

اتسم كيبا ناحية الساقي الجميلة التي مرت بجانبهما وناروتو يقول وهو يستد إلى يده:

- ذكرني مجددا لما نحن هنا؟

أخذ كيبا قضمة شرسة من قطعة اللحم التي أمامه ثم قلا بفم مليء بالطعام:

- لأنني أنا من يشتري وأنا أفضل اللحم للحساء..

تجهم وجه ناروتو وهو يدفع صحنه بعيدا.. هو ليس من الناس الذين يتقززون بسهولة، ولكن شيئا ما في طريقة أكل كيبا كانت تقمع شهيته بنجاح تام..

ابتسم كيبا لكلبه أكامارو ثم جرع جرعة طويلة من الماء وأخذ قضمة كبيرة أخرى من اللحم فقال بين القضمات:

- إذا.. مالذي فعلته في هذه الآونة الأخيرة؟..

حدق ناروتو بصديقه منزعجا للحظة، بدى له وكأن كيبا لا يستطيع أن يقول شيئا دون أن يكون طعاما في فمه.. ثم تنهد.. فرفع كيبا إحدى حاجبيه متسائلا:

- هل من خطب ما؟

هز ناروتو رأسها مجيبا بسرعة وبإبتسامة صغيرة:

- لـ لا شيء..

ثم التفت بعيدا فهز كيبا كتفيه مضيفا:

- كيف كيف الأمور بينك وساكورا هل تخرجان بعد؟

هز أشقر الشعر رأسه نفيا قائلا:

- لا لا..

- مازَالت متعلقة بساسوكي ها؟

هز ناروتو رأسه باإيجاب هذه المرة ثم سأل وهو يلعب بحبة بازلاء بطرف شوكته:

- وماذا عنك وهيناتا؟ أراكما مع بعض كثيرا هل أنت صديقها الآن؟

بدى الرعب على وجه كيبا للحظة وهو يجيب:

- لا لا.. هيناتا ليست من الطراز الذي يعجبني، هي مثل أخت لي.. بالإضافة أنه لاحقا بدى لي وكأنها معجبة بك أنت..

كانت هناك لحظة من الصمت الطبق ثم انفجر المراهقان ضاحكين.. فقال ناروتو وهو يمسح دمعة وهمية تسللت لعينه من كقرة الضحك:

- تخيل؟ أنا و هيناتا نخرج مع بعض..

- أجل أجل.. كان ذلك ليكون خطأ فادحا منكما..

- ولماذا ذلك؟

- لا سبب حقا.. ولكنني لا أستطيع أن أتصور هيناتا تتحمل طباعك الشاذة..

رمق ناروتو صديقه بنظرة متسائلا ثم تجاهل الأمر، وهو يلتفت ناظرا خارج النافذة مراقبا بضع طيور محلقة..لسبب ما تذكر الفتاة التي تركها في المستشفى.. لربما عليه أن يزورها، ففي أخر مرة بدت له وحيدة للغاية..

نهض ناروتو فجأة قائل:

- يجب أن أذهب..

نهض كيبا بدوره ومد يده داخل جيبه سائلا:

- ما الأمر؟

- إنه لا شيء.. سأزور صديقة لي في المستشفى فحسب..

عبث كيبا بمحفظته مضيفا:

- هل أعرفها؟

- لا..

قالها ناروتو ببساطة وهو يبدأ بالرحيل قائلا:

- أراك لاحـ…

قاطعه كيبا يناديه من الخلف بكياسة:

- آه ه .. ناروتو؟

التفت ناروتو للخلف متسائلا فرأى تعبيرا خجلا يرتسم على وجه كيبا الذي قال:

- هل آآ.. هل معك نقود الآن.. فأنا.. آ.. مفلس..

رفع ناروتو حاجبا وهو يقول:

- وكل المهمات التي كلفتك بها السيدة تسونادي.. ألم تدفع لك مالا؟..

بدى كيبا وكأنه يحمر خجلا وأخذ خطوة للوراء، ثم أجاب خجلا وابتسامته المتوترة تزداد اتساعا:

- بـ بلى.. ولكنني.. مم.. هدرت المال كله مسبقا..

- ماذااا؟!

التفت كيبا بعيدا وأحاب وهو يحك خذه:

- آه حسنا، الأمر وكأنه لم يكن لدي المال أصلا.. الموضوعهو أنني استدنت من السيدة تسونادي بعض المال.. وعندما لم أستطع أن أرد لها المبلغ.. جعلتني أعمل ساعات إضافية تسد ما أخذته..

- وكم استندت منها؟

- 13000 ريو.. و..ولكن هذا ليس موضوعنا.. _-__الريو هي العملة المستخدمة في البرنامج__.. __وقد قال المؤلف أن الريو تعادل قرابة عشر قروش__-_

صدم ناروتو بالرقم الخيالي فصاح:

- وما الذي كنت تحتاجه من هذا المبلغ؟

اقترب ناحيتهما رجل ضخم من عمال المطعم زحملق في وجهيهما بنظرة مرعبة سائلا:

- إذا..من منكما سيدفع الحساب؟

ازدرد الشابين ريقمها بصعوبة مغطيان بظل الرجل..

حدق ناروتو بحزن في حقيبة ماله الضفدعية الفارغة مهمهما بغيظ:

- الأحمق كيبا وشهيته الكبيرة الحمقاء…

ثم التفت لصديقه صائحا:

- تبا لك يا كيبا! لقد عملت جاهدا كي أحصل على هذا المال..

ربت الشاب داكن الشعر على كتف صديقه الأشقر مواسيا، ثم قال بابتسامة صغيرة:

- حسنا..امم.. سأرد لك المبلغ…. ربما…

ثم ابتعد راكبا كلبه بعد أن أوصل صديقه لبوابة المشفى وصاح:

- أراك لاحقا ناروتو!

غمغم ناروتو شيئا بغيظ واضعا يديه داخل جيب السروال ودخل المستشفى.

طرق ناروتو الباب بخفة، ثم انحنى ناظرا من فرجة الباب.. فوجد الممرضة عاكفة على الفتاة تفحص جرحها.. التفت بعيدا ووجهه يحمر قليلا، لماذا يجدها في اللحظة التي تفحص فيها..

- يمكنك الدخول..

سمع هتاف الممرضة وهو واقف في الخارج،فدخل ووجهه مازال محمر.. فقالت الممرضة للفتاة وهي تبتسم بإشراق:

- جرحك يلتئم جيدا

بدى في عيني الفتاة الخامدتين نظرة متعَبة وهي تقول بخفوت:

- هل يمكنني الرحيل بعد؟

تغير حال الممرضة فجأة وعم الغرفة صمت مريب ثم قالت الممرضة بجفاء مفاجئ:

- …..ليس… بعد…

ثم أسرعت خارجة من الغرفة.. فحركت الفتاة عينيها الباردتين ناحية ناروتو الذي تقدم نحوها في الغرفة.. ثم جلس على كرسي قرب الفراش.. سيطر الصمت على الغرفة الصغيرة ولم يتغير الحال لفترة سوى بزقزقة العصافير..

فازدرد ناروتو ريقه متمتما:

- إ..إذا….

التفتت له الفتاة مهمهمة:

- همم؟

- أنا آه ه.. أرى أنك تتحسنين.. هذا جيد..

- همم..

رجع ناروتو إلى شخصيته المعتادة فجأة فقال بابتسامة واسعة:

- يبدو أنك لست من هذه القرية.. صحيح؟

التفتت له قليلا قائلة:

- وما الذي يجعلك تقول هذا؟

ولكنها في تلك اللحظة التقت بعينيه الزرقاوين فأشاحت ببصرها مجيبة بخفوت:

- أجل..

اتكأ ناروتو للخلف وهو يسألها:

- إذا لماذا جئت لكونوها؟

ترددت الفتاة لحظة ثم أجابت:

- فقط.. على سبيل الزيارة…

نظر لها ناروتو لثانية قصيرة ثم التفت بعيدا قائلا:

- أجل إن كونوها قرية جميلة..

حملقت الفتاة بتركيز أكبر في حجرها مغمغمة:

- أجل..

ران الصمت مجددا قبل أن يسأل وهو يرفع عينيه:

- من أين حصلت على ذلك الجرح؟

رفع عينيه ليرى نظرة منذرة بالويل مرتسمة في عينيها.. سرعان ما أساحت الفتاة بوجهها بعيدا، في حين ظل هو محدقا بها مندهشا لكل ذلك الشر الملخص في التعبير على وجهها.. ولم يمض طويلا قبل أن ينهض هو عازما على الرحيل وعدم الرجوع أبدا ولكن..

في تلك اللحظة همست هي:

- ناروتو؟

توقف هو والتفت ناحيتها مدهوشا قبل أن يجيب بتردد:

- نـ نعم؟

دارت باتجاهه وفي يدها تفاحة حمراء جميلة قائلة بصوت خفيض:

- هل.. هل تريد أن تتقاسمها معي؟

تردد ناروتو ولكنه رأى نظرة الذنب الحزينة المرتسمة على وجهها، وكانت مخفضة نظرها لا تقوى على رفع عينيها.. فابتسم قليلا مجيبا:

- حسنا..

مدت له نصف التفاحة على وجهها بسمة شاحبة.. _هل هذا معقول؟ أهذا أول مرة يراها تبتسم؟ _أخذ منها قطعة الفاكهة مفكرا ما يجب عليه قوله:

- هل لديكِ أصدقاء أو عائلة؟

- أَيْ!

شهقت الفتاة وهي تُسقط السكين المعدني على أرض الغرفة بصوت رنان.. فالتفت ناروتو ناحيتها بسرعة قائلا:

- ما الأمر؟

- أنا آآ….

كانت قد جرحت يدها أثناء قطع قطعة التفاح.. فالتطخت الراشيف البيضاء بدمها الذي يقطر بدون انقطاع من إصبعها الأوسط.. فجذب ناروتو يدها تجاهه قائلا:

- هات.. دعيني أرى ذلك..

ثم تفكر لحظة وأضاف بلهجة معاتبة:

- لا أريدك أن تنزفي بعد جرحك ذاك..

راقبته بجمود وهو يربط جرحها بقطعة شاش صغيرة ثم قال مبتسما:

- انتهيت، هكذا أفضل.. لم أظنك شخصا مستهترا لتجرحي نفسك وأنت تقطعين التفاح..

….

- أومَيْ

- هاه؟

- إسمي هو أومي.. لم أخبرك من قبل..

قالتها محدقة تجاهه.. لم يدر الشاب ما يقوله صم قالت هي (وكأنها تقرأ أفكاره) وهي تدفن بصرها في حجرها:

- لا بأس.. لا يجب عليك قول أي شيء..

نظر لها في عينيها فأشاحت بوجهها، ولكن عينيه الورقاوين طل في رأسها.

- يبدو أن المشاكل قادمة

- لماذا؟

- لا يمكننا احتجازها طويلا.. كما يبدو أن ذلك القينين قد تصادق معها..

- و؟..

- وهذا يعني أنه بعد فترة سيبدأ بالتساؤل لما لا تخرج من المستشفى..

- همم.. هل لدينا معلومات عن هذا القينين؟

*صوت حفيف ورق*

- ..مم إسمه ناروتو أوزوماكي..

- حسنا.. يبدو أن تصادق أحد النينجا الخاصين بنا شيء جيد..

- أيها المعلم؟

- هكذا يوجد شخص ليراقبها على الدوام.. شخص نثق به..

- ….

- سأتأكد مع السيدة الهوكاجي، وأقوم بالتفتيش عن هوية هذا القينين.. على الأرجح السيدة تسونادي ستوافق معي، ولكن حتى ذلك الوقت أجلي ما استطعت.. حاولي استبقائها حتى أستطيع تسوية الأمور..

- حسنا

*طرق على الباب*

- أدخل

- سيدتي الهوكاجي هل طلبتني؟

- إدخل يا كاكاشي.. هناك أمر أريد أن أناقشه معك.. الأمر مهم ويخص ناروتو..

- سـ سيدتي الهوكاجي ذلك…

- أنا أعرف يا كاكاشي ولكن هذا هو قراري..

أجابته تسونادي وهي تعقد أصابعا وتريح كوعها على المكتب.

- أنا أفهم يا سيدة تسونادي.. ولكنني لا أظن أنه من العدل وضع ناروتو في وضع كهذا..

وقفت شيزوني إلى الجانب متابعة الحوار بصمت.. فبالرغم من أنها توافق على ما يقوله كاكاشي، إلا أنها تثق بمعلمتها وقراراتها..

أغلقت تسونادي عينيها قائلة:

- أنا أعي ما أفعله يا كاكاشي.. أنا قلقة اكثر بما سيصنع ناروتو بعد علمه بالأمر..

تنهد كاكشي بضيق وهو يغلق عينيه، واستند إلى مكتب عاقد ذراعيه أمام صدره. هو يدرك لماذا تريد الهوكاجي فقل ما اعتزمته، ولكن الأمر قد يتطور ويضع ناروتو في خطر مباشر.

- كاكاشي.. أنت لم تجب سؤالي بعد..

أجابها بصوت هادئ:

- حسنا يمكن أن نتوقع أنه سيصبح دفاعيا كثيرا.. أنت تعرفين موقفه تجاه أصدقائه..

قفزت صورة ساسوكي إلى عقلها عند سماع تعليقه.. فهزت رأسها متحاهلة الأمر وكاكاشي يتابع:

- ناروتو شخص وفي للغاية.. ولكنه حشر نفسه في فوضة كبيرة كان في غناً عنها..

هزت تسونادي رأسها موافقة فتابع هو قائلا:

- ولكنني أظن أنك ستستطعين إستخدامه لمصلحتك دون أن يدرك ذلك.. ومع أنني لا أرتاح لذلك…

تنهدت تسونادي، هي ليست مرتاحة أكثر منه.. ولكن على الهوكاجي أن يفعل ما في مصلحت القرية، بالرغم من مشاعرهم الشخصية..

تنهدت مجددا فأضاف كاكاشي مشيرا:

- كما يمكنك أن تتوقعي نوبة غضب كبيرة عند اكتشافه للأمر، وهو ما سيحدث في نهاية الأمر.. أنا لا أحاول أن أصعب عليكي عملك، أنا ببساطة أوضح لك الحقائق..

هزت تسونادي رأسها بتفهم، ثم قالت بضيق:

- يا ليت ناروتو يتصرف مثل أي نينجا عادي ويقبل الأوامر الموجهة له بدون مناقشة..

بدت في عين كاكشي لمعة أشبه بالضحكة بعد تعليقها هذا.. فبالرغم من أنهما يتمنيان ذلك، كانا يعرفان أنه لن يحدث أبدا.

**ملاحظات****: ****لقد تم تغيير المبلغ المالي المقترض بناء على نصيحة حصلت عليها في النسخة الإنجليزية لهذه القصة****.. ****لا تنسو أن تعلقو على القصة****..**

**وأيضا****: ****قد يستغرق الفصل الرابع مدة، لأنني حتى لم أبدأ بترجمته****.. **

**وأيضا****: ****هل لكم أن تتطلعوا على القصص القصيرة التي أنشرها بالعربية في الموقع الأتي****:**

**www . fictionpress . com \ ~ izzi1313**

**مع أزالة المساحات بين الكلمات****..**


	4. Chapter 4

مع خالص اعتذاري للانتظار الطويل! أقدم الفصل الرابع!

أرجو من السادة القراء التعليق بعد الإنتهاء.. وشكرا! ^w^

تفضلي..

قالها الأشقر وهو يرمي إليها بتفاحة حمراء جميلة. تلقفتها الفتاة الجالسة على فراش المستشفى بابتسامة باهتة.. فقد أصبح تقاسم التفاحة أقرب لطقس لا تحلى الزيارة بدونها. فناروتو يزورها بانتظام لما يقرب للأسبوع ونصف الأسبوع.

أتخذ ناروتو مجلسه المعتاد بجانب فراشها، ثم قضم من الفاكهة التي بيده قائلا:

أرى أن جرحك تحسن كثيرا

ابتسمت آومي وأجابت:

نعم أنا… آي ي ي

بترت الفتاة عبارتها لتشهق بألم عند رفعها لكتفها الأيسر. فقال ناروتو بسرعة وهو يحدق بها بقلق:

احترسي.. فأنت لم تشفي تماما بعد..

ارتسمت على شفتيها ابتسامة حزينة وهي تجيب:

نعم… ولكنني لا أعتقد أنه سيكون مثلما كان قبل أبداً

حدق بها ناروتو بإشفاق للحظة قبل أن يهتف بحماس:

لا تقلقي بهذا الشأن.. فالجدة ستصلحك بدون جهد يذكر.. فهي نينجا طبية بارعة للغاية!

الجدة؟

رددتها آومي بحيرة.. فهز ناروتو رأسه وقال مشيراً بيده:

أجل.. هي هوكاجي كبيرة الصدر.. هي تبدو صغيرة في العمر ولكن…..

بتر عباراته عندما قاطعه صوت مألوف يقول:

ناروتو؟

التفت القينين ناحية الباب ثم هتف:

ساكورا! ما الذي….

مرة أخرى قاطعته وهي تقول بسرعة:

السيدة الهوكاجي تريدك في مكتبها

ثم التفتت ناحية آومي وبدا أنها قد لاحظت وجودها للتو فقط فقالت بابتسامة خفيفة:

آه آسفة لم ألحظ وجودك و…..

لكنها بترت عبارته بغتة عند رؤية النظرة المخيفة التي رمتها بها الفتاة الأخرى، وبعثت في جسدها قشعريرة باردة.. فالتفتت ساكورا ناحية ناروتو قائلة بسرعة:

حسنا امم، الأمر عاجل، لذا يحسن أن تذهب الآن..

ألقت رسالتها ثم هرعت خارجة من الباب كأن شياطين الدنيا كلها تطاردها.. فهتف ناروتو مندهشا:

آ آآ ساكورا؟! أنا…

ولكنه أدرك أنها لن تسمعه فهز رأسه بحيرة مغمغما لنفسه:

ترى ما خطبها؟

ارتسمت على وجه آومي نظرة غامضة وهي تحدق بحجرها، وصمت مريب يسود الحجرة، بل يغمره تماما..

*طرق على الباب*

- أدخل

- أيتها الجدة هل طلبتني؟

انعقد حاجبا تسونادي بضيق وهي تقول:

تسه.. ألم أقل لك أن تتوقف عن مناداتي بهذا الاسم.. على أية حال هناك أمور أكثر أهمية أن نناقشها..

اقترب ناروتو أكثر من مكتبها مرهفا سمعه، فمن مظاهر الأمور يبدو أنها جدية للغاية.

انتظرت تسونادي حتى أغلقت شيزوني الباب، ثم أخذت نفسا عميقا وهي ترجع بصرها ناحية الأشقر قائلة:

الفتاة التي بالمستشفى.. التي تزورها كل يوم..

توقفت تسونادي للحظة وهي تفحص ناروتو بنظرة متمعنة، فحدق بها بحيرة فأضافت:

ما الذي تعرفه عنها؟

حك ناروتو مؤخرة رأسه لحظة ثم أجاب:

آاه ه ليس كثيرا.. اسمها آومي و…. حسنا هذا كل ما أعرفه عنها في الواقع..

صمت لحظة مفكراً ثم أضاف بابتسامة صغيرة:

هي لا تتحدث كثيرا…

تبادلت تسونادي نظرة سريعة مع شيزوني قبل أن تقول ببطء:

هي ستخرج من المستشفى اليوم…

حدق بها ناروتو صامتا فهو لم يكن يعرف ذلك.. فأضافت آمرة:

ناروتو، أريد منك أن تراقبها جيدا..

أجابها ناروتو بلهجة مرتبكة، محاولا فهم غرضها من ذلك:

حـ حسنا..

و لا أريدك أن تغفل عنها لحظة واحدة، أفهمت؟

حـ حاضر.. و ولكن…

ولكن ماذا؟!

حسنا.. هي من خارج القرية.. تقريبا… أين ستبقى؟

صمتت تسونادي مفكرة بعمق، فأضاف بلهجة مترددة:

يمكنها البقاء معي…

حدقت به تسونادي، وهي تقلب الإمكانيات برأسها.. ثم لم تلبث أن تراجعت في مقعدها بزفرة قصيرة، قبل أن تقول وهي تغلق عينيها:

حسنا..

فهتفت بها شيزوني باستنكار:

السيدة تسونادي؟‼

رمقتها تسونادي بنظرة غاضبة فزمت شفتيها رغما عنها وهي تشيح بوجهها بضيق. التفتت تسونادي ناحية الأشقر قائلة:

هل فهمت؟

هز ناروتو رأسه ببطء، ولكن عقله كان يتسابق كالخيول، لماذا اقترح ذلك؟ لم تخطر الفكرة برأسه من قبل.. ثم لماذا قبلت تسونادي؟ ألم تكن من أشد المعارضين للمنازل المختلطة؟ غريب.. خرج ناروتو من المكتب وأغلق الباب خلفه بهدوء.

لم يكد ناروتو يخرج عن مدى السمع حتى التفتت ناحية تسونادي هاتفة:

السيدة تسونادي!كيف أمكنك السماح بهذا؟!

لم تجب تسونادي فتنهدت وهي تغلق عينيها.. في قلبها هي أيضا معارضة للفكرة، ولكنها تدرك في الحين ذاته أن هذه هي أفضل طريقة للتحكم في الأمور بالوقت الراهن.

فور خروج الهتاف من بين شفتيها أحست شيزوني بالذنب لصياح في وجه معلمتها.. هي تدرك المصاعب التي تواجهها تسونادي، فلا ينقصها شخص أخر ليضغط عليها.. خفضت شيزوني عينيها بخجل وقائلة:

آسفة..

تمتمت تسونادي بصوت خفيض:

لا بأس..

ثم تنهدت بعمق وهي تضيف لنفسها:

ناروتو.. كن حذراً أرجوك..

أرجوك..

مشى ناروتو ببطء نحو المستشفى شاردا.. سيستضيف فتاة غريبة في شقته، في شقته، في شقته، في شقته، في شقته….. في شقته. فلب الفكرة في رأسه، محاولا النظر في الموضوع في كل أوجهه… ستكون فتاة في شقته، سترى أسلوب حياته، وتستعمل حمامه، وربما أيضا تنام في فراشه!

ارتجف للفكرة الأخيرة ثم لم يلبث أن دفعها عن عقله… تساءل عما سيكون ردة فعلها عندما ترى غرفتة الفوضوية.. أكواب حساء فارغة في كل مكان، غسيل عمره أسبوعان، ملابس نوم دبدوبية، صراصير، تراب، غبار، كل شيء! أي شيء يمكن أن يجعل فتاة تدور على عقبيها وتفر صارخة، يكون موجودا في شقته.

توقف للحظة مدركا أنه قد وصل للمستشفى، فعبر البوابة وهو يبتلع ريقه بصعوبة.. ربما يجد ربه العودة لتسونادي وسؤالها عما إذا كان بإمكانه تغيير رأيه.. لا، فالمزاج الذي تركها فيه يحتمه ألا يفعل ذلك.

عبر الباب الأمامي للمستشفى وتوقف محدقا بالناس للحظة وهم يروحون ويجيئون، ويفعلون أعمالهم المعتادة.. ثم لم يلبث أن أكمل طريقه ببطء.

اتجه ناحية الممر الذي يقود لغرفة آومي، ووجد أن قلبه يتواثب بجنون كضفدع مسته الكهرباء.. فتح الباب قليلا وألقى نظرة داخلها، فوجد أن آومي قد نهضت من الفراش وتتأكد من أنها لم تترك شيء من ممتلكاتها..

لم يكد يدخل من الباب حتى التفتت إليه بحركة سريعة، ثم رسمت على شفتيها ابتسامة ترحاب رقيقة باهتة وهي تقول:

آه ناروتو

بلع ريقه بصعوبة بالغة، مواجهة تسونادي لا تبدو صعبة جدا في تلك اللحظة.. فقال بتردد:

أرى أنك ستخرجين من المستشفى..

فقالت آومي بفرح:

نعم لقد سمعت بذلك اليوم فقط..

مرة أخرى وجد صعوبة في البلع، يجب أن يخبرها قريبا، قريبا جداً.. قال ناروتو محاولا التصرف بطريقة عادية:

حسنا آه.. أين تخططين للبقاء؟

لعبت آومي بخصلة من شعرها للحظة، قبل أن تقول بابتسامة:

في الحقيقة لم أفكر بذلك بعد، خطتي الآن هي الخروج من المستشفى أولا، ثم التفكير بتلك الأمور لاحقا..

يجب أن يخبرها الآن… فتح فمه وبدأ:

آه ه.. أنا…. ممم… أيـ….

التفتت آومي ناحيتها بتساؤل مما جعله أكثر ارتباكا.. ففكر في نفسه: _هيا__أيها__الجبان__!__أخبرها__وأنه__الأمر__..__لقد__غلبت__وحش__قارا،__وتواجهت__مع__إيتاشي،__تقاتلت__مع__أوروتشيمارو،__وتعاملت__مع__غضب__تسونادي__وعشت__لرؤية__يوم__أخر__!__فكم__سيصعب__هذا؟__!_

آه.. هل تريدينني أن أمشي معك؟

قالها وكاد يصفع نفسه.. _هذا__ليس__قريبا__حتى__بما__يجب__عليه__أن__يقول_..

هزت الفتاة كتفيها قائلة:

لا بأس..

تنهد ناروتو وهو يمشي معها، لديه مشكلة كبيرة على يديه الآن..

*صوت معدة تزمجر* التفت ناروتو ناحيتها مندهشا، فاحمرت خداها وهي تقول بخجل:

- آسفة.. أ أنا.. لا أحب طعام المستشفى كثيرا…

ابتسم ناروتو متفهما ثم قال:

أنا لدي حل لذلك..

التفتت ناحيته متسائلة فلوح بإصبعه وأضاف بابتسامته تتسع:

راااااامن!

شكرا لك آنسة آيامي

قالها ناروتو بابتسامة وآيامي تضع صحنين من الرامن أمام الزبونين الجدد لذلك اليوم. ردت له آيامي الابتسامة، _يا__لهما__من__ثنائي__ظريف_فكرت آيامي متابعة بتنهيدة عقلية، _لماذا__لا__يكون__لدي__صديق__وسيم__..__كإيتاشي__مثلا__.._

حدقت آومي للطبق الموضوع أمامها بحذر، التفتت لتنظر اتجاه ناروتو كأنها تسأله المشورة، فمنحها ابتسامة مشجعة جعلها ترجع بصرها نحو الحساء ثم قالت بتردد:

إيتداكيماسو..

رفعت العصي الحاملة المكرونة نحو فمها، فتمضغه ببطء، وأخيرا تبلع.. ثم لم تلبث أن قالت بتلذذ:

مممم طعمه رائع!

اتسعت ابتسامة ناروتو وغمز قبل أن يقول:

ألم أقل لك؟ إن حساء إيتشيراكو هو الأفضل!

ضحك تيوشي بمرح ولم تزد آومي عن هزة رأس وابتسامة خفيفة، فقد كانت تحب هذا الحساء _للغاية_!

* في الخارج*

رفعت آومي عينيها ناحية السماء، ثم قالت بقلق:

ناروتو.. هل لك أن تخبرني أين أستطيع أن أجد فندق أبيت فيه ليلتي؟ يستحسن أن أبحث عن واحد مناسب قبل أن يحل الظلام..

بلع ناروتو ريقه، ثم قال كاذبا:

آه حسنا… إن البقاء في كونوها غالي الثمن… هل أنت متأكدة من أنت تستطيعين تحمل نفقات الفندق؟

اتسعت عينا آومي لحظة، قبل أن تبحث في جيوبها بذعر، ثم ارتسمت خيبة الأمل على وجهها قائلة:

كما توقعت! لقد فقدت كل المال الذي كنت أحمله معي..

ثم اكتسى وجهها بالحسرة وهي تتنهد مضيفة:

والآن.. هل سأمضي ليلتي في العراء؟!

تعاظمت الشفقة في ناروتو تجاهها ثم أدرك أنه كان من المفترض أن تبقى معه، هذا الأمر الغير المتوقع يناسبه تماما.. صمت للحظة قبل أن يهتف بحماس مفتعل:

لـ لقد وجدتها! يمكنك البقاء معي!

رمقته آومي بنظرة خاوية مبهمة، مما جعله يشعر بالارتباك.. ثم قالت ببطء:

أبقى معك؟

اللهجة التي نطقتها كانت توحي أنها تفكر بعمق.. في ثوان معدودة اختفت النظرة الخالية من وجهها، وعادت تعابيرها المعتادة للظهور وهي تتساءل:

أأنت متأكد؟ ألن يزعجك وجودي؟

شعر ناروتو بالارتياح، فقد ظن لوهلة أنه قد أهانها بشكل ما.. أجاب بسرعة راسما ابتسامة على شفتيه:

لا مطلقا..

فهزت الفتاة كتفيها قائلة ببساطة:

حسنا إذن..

ثم أدارت عينيها ناحية السماء وهمهمت:

هاه

ما الأمر؟

تابعت التحديق بالسماء الرمادية مجيبة:

يبدو أن السماء بدأت تمطر..

لم تكد تتم عباراتها حتى تزايدت سرعة القطرات المتساقطة وبغضون دقيقة كان المطر ينهمر كالسيل..

فهتفت آومي ضاحكة وهي ترفع يديها لتغطي بهما رأسها:

آه ه ه

بسرعة فتح ناروتو معطفه البرتقالي ورفعها ليغطي بها رأسه وزميلته.. واندفعا عبر الشوارع الخالية للقرية. قادها ناروتو ناحية شقته.. التي كانت بعيدة نسبيا، ولذلك عندما وصلا إليها كانا مبتلين كأنهما خرجا من أحضان البحر..

انفجرا الاثنان ضاحكين وهما يندفعان داخل الشقة.. فهتفت آومي بمرح وهي تجلس على الفراش:

كان ذلك ممتعا..

ابتسم ناروتو موافقا وهو يجفف وجهه بمنشفة.. فمدت آومي يدها تلتقط الصورة المبروزة على الدرج قائلة:

هذه صورة جميلة..

ثم أضافت بابتسامة وهي تمعن النظر:

أهذا أنت؟ إذا كنت لا تمانع قولي، فإنك تبدو أحمقا للغاية….. ومن الأشخاص الآخرون بالصورة؟

اتكأ ناروتو للخلف وهو يجيب:

صاحب الشعر الأبيض هو المعلم كاكاشي.. أما الفتاة فهي ساكورا هارونو..

فأشارت آومي للشخص المتبقي متسائلة:

ومن هذا؟

تغيرت ملامح ناروتو للعبوس قليلا وهو يجيب:

ذاك هو ساسوكي أوتشيها..

صمت آومي، فقد شعرت أنها نست وتراً حساسا بسؤالها.. ولكن بعد لحظات ناروتو ابتسم مضيفا:

لقد التُقطت هذه الصورة منذ زمن بعيد..

شعرت آومي بالراحة لأنه لم يغضب منها.. ثم صمتت قليلا قبل أن تسأل:

آه ناروتو؟ هل لديك منشفة؟

رمى نحوها منشفة خضراء، جففت بها شعرها وبعضا من جسدها.. مرّت لحظات من صمت ثقيل.. قبل أن تقول آومي بخجل:

آه ناروتو؟

هاه؟

غمر وجهها احمرار خجِل وهي تقول مترددة:

آمم هل لديك ملابس جافة أبدل بها؟ ملابسي مبتلة للغاية ولا أريد أن أصاب بالبرد…

توقف لحظة مفكراً ثم مشى ناحية درج وأخرج منها قميصا أسود قصير الأكمام ورماه إليها.. التقطته في يسر، ثم ازداد وجهها احمرارا وهي تمتم:

امم هل لديك مكان أستطيع أن أبدل فيه؟

تجمد ناروتو للحظة، يستطيع أن يجيبها أن تذهب للحمام، ولكن ذلك لن يكون مناسبا للياقة.. فتلعثم وهو لا يدري بما يجيبها:

أنا امم.. لا.. هه…

ترددت آومي لثوان قبل أن تقول:

ناروتو… أنت شاب محترم أليس كذلك؟

لم يجبها حتى لا يبدو كالمغرور… فأضافت ببطء:

أنت تعدني أنك لن تختلس النظر صحيح؟ ولذلك آه.. هلا التفت بعيداً..

فعل كما قالت ووجهه محمرٌ خجلا.. بسرعة فتحت صدريتها كاشفة قميص أسود ضيق قصير سرعان ما غطتها وهي تلبس قميصه الأسود..

حسنا لقد انتهيت..

قالتها وهي تخرج شعرها من تحت القميص.. التفت ناحيتها ولاحظ أن قميصه واسع جدا عليها، وطويل يكاد يصل لركبتيها..

آومي؟

هاه؟

الآن دورك…

آه نعم… آسفة…

احمرت خداها وهي تمعن النظر في كفيها، في حياتها كلها لم تعش لحظات أكثر غرابة مما تعيشه الآن..

انتهيت..

التفتت لتجد أنه قد أبدل سرواله البرتقالي بأخر لونه أزرق داكن، ولكنها وجدت أيضا أنه لم يلبس قميصه بعد!.. فهتفت بخجل وهي تشعر بخديها تحرقانها:

ناروتو! ظننتك قلت أنك انتهيت؟!

لبس القميص الواسع الأبيض قصير الأكمام وهو يغمغم:

آسف لم أظن أنها مسألة كبيرة…

تنفست آومي بعمق، بالفعل الأمر لم يكن بتلك الأهمية، ولكن ولسبب ما، عندما يأتي الأمر لناروتو.. فإن الأمر…. مختلف..

تقدم ناروتو ناحيتها متسائلا:

لماذا وجهك محمر هكذا؟

ثم وضع راحته على جبينها وهو يميل نحوها أكثر قائلا:

هل أنت مريضة؟

شعرت آومي بقلبها يثب لحلقها، وارتبك عقلها، _لماذا__هو__قريب__جدا؟__قريب__جدا__!_ ولكنه لم يتراجع وظل محدقا بها ببلاهة.. فأطلقت صرخة قصيرة بخجل وهي تدفعه في صدره:

إي ي ي ي …

تراجع ناروتو متعثرا ثم سقط على ظهره وسط كومة من أكواب الحساء الفارغة.. نهض ببطء متأوها:

لماذا فعلت ذلك؟!

فصاحت بوجهه:

ألم تسمع عن المساحة الشخصية من قبل؟! لقد كنت قريبا جدا!

ارتسم الضيق على وجهه وتمتم:

لقد كنت أحاول مساعدتك.. لقد ظننتك مريضة أو ما شابه…

…

رفعت آومي إصبعها لتشير للحجر الأخضر المربوط لعنقه بخيط أسود قائلة:

عقد جميل..

نظر ناروتو للعقد مبتسما للحظة قبل أن يقول:

إنها هدية..

ثم توقف لحظة قبل أن يضيف:

إنها قصة طويلة، ولكن يمكنك القول أنها عزيزة عليّ جدا..

هزت آومي رأسها بتفهم، ثم توقفت مفكرة، لا تدري ما تقوله.. في تلك اللحظة سمعت دوى الرعد، فالتفتت لتنظر خارج النافذة ورأت السماء تصب سيولها بغزارة فقالت بضيق:

يبدو أننا لن نستطيع الخروج قبل الغد..

ثم التفتت ناحية ناروتو متسائلة:

هل لديك شيء ممتع لنفعله؟

حك ناروتو رأسها مفكرا، ثم قال وهو يهز كتفيه:

يمكننا تسخين بعض الرامن المجمد… هل أنت جائعة؟

هزت كتفيها بدون اكتراث، فلا يوجد شيء أخر لتفعله.

*دوى رعد عال*

ارتجفت آومي قائلة:

إنها تمطر بغزارة منذ ساعات..

هز رأسه موافقا ثم قال ضاحكا:

لو كنت مؤمنا بالخرافات لقلت أن ذلك يبدو كفأل سيء…

تغيرت تعبيرات آومي للوجوم، فسألها وهو يمعن النظر بها:

ماذا؟ هل تؤمنين بالخرافات؟

ابتسمت قائلة:

هاه؟ لا.. الأمر فقط أن.. أنك قد ذكرني بصديق عزيز عليّ

ثم أمالت رأسها قليلا مضيفة بضحكة قصيرة:

لقد كان يتحدث كثيرا عن مدى سخافة الخرافات والفؤول السيئة…

ابتسم ناروتو، وكاد يسألها عن ذلك الصديق، ثم أحجم لأنه شعر كأنها لا تريد الاستمرار بذلك الموضوع..

تثاءبت آومي وهي تحرك مفاصلها، فقال ناروتو مشفقا وهو ينظر لعينيها المحمرتين:

يبدو عليك التعب الشديد…

تثاءبت مجددا ثم قالت وهي تجلس متقاطعة الساقين فوق فراشه:

بالفعل.. ولا أجد سببا لذلك..

نهض ناروتو واقفا وهو يمدد عضلاته وفال:

نامي أنت الآن إذا أردت…

لم تجبه آومي، وبعد لحظات أدرك السبب فقال بعد لحظة تفكير وهو يركل بعض الملابس من طريقه:

نامي أنت على الفراش، وسأنام أنا على الأرضية..

تفكرت آومي حينا ثم هزت رأسها رفضا وهي تقول:

لا.. ستموت من البرد هكذا..

إذن أين تريدينني أن أذهب؟

ترددت آومي لحظات ثم قالت وخذاها محمرتان:

يمكنك النوم بجانبي.. الفراش واسع و…

حدق بها ناروتو واسع العينين مفكرا.. لا يدري بما يجيبها.. فأجاب بخفوت وهو لا ينوي الإيجاب:

حسنا…

ازداد اتساع عينيه.. لقد كان ذلك حادثا! لم يقصد أن يقبل..

ولكن آومي هزت كتفيها ببساطة وهي تأخذ مكانها تحت الأغطية.. تردد ناروتو لحظات قبل أن يفعل المثل.. فرقدت آومي ساكنة تحدق تجاه النافذة في حين أغلق ناروتو الأضواء قبل أن يتخذ مكانه بجانبها..

استلقى ناروتو دون حراك، غير مصدق الوضع الذي وجد نفسه فيه.. لطالما تمنى أن يدخل الفراش فيجدها دافئة.. أغلق ناروتو عينيه وابتسم.. مستمتعا بالدفيء الذي يصل ظهره وقطرات المطر التي تضرب النافذة وصوت تنفس آومي الرتيب..

همس ناروتو لنفسه بفعل العادة:

تصبح على خير…

فجاءه صوت آومي الخفيض الناعس مجاوبا:

تصبح على خير..

توقف ناروتو للحظة ثم ابتسم.. إنه يشعر بالسعادة، فهو ليس وحيدا بعد الآن..

استيقظ ناروتو على الصوت المزعج لتغريد العصافير.. حرك يده يتحسس الفراش وعيناه ما تزالان مغلقتان، فأحس ببرودة الفراش..

آنسة ساكورا~ لماذا نهضت.. ساكووووراا…

ولكنه في تلك اللحظة أدرك أن ذلك كان حلما، ساكورا لم تكن معه قط.. لقد كان وحيـ…..

آه ناروتو، لقد استيقظت…

هاه؟!

قاطع الصوت لودود سلسلة أفكاره وجعله ينهض جالسا بسرعة، وعينيه تسارعان للفتح.. رأى آومي واقفة في الركن الذي يسميه المطبخ، وكانت تقلي شيئا ما.. التفتت ناحيته مبتسمة وقالت:

أنا أقلي بعض البيض.. لأنني لم أجد في ثلاجتك سوى البيض، والحليب، والكثير الكثير من أكواب الرامن… يبدو أنك لا تطبخ كثيرا هاه؟…

لم يزد ناروتو عن هزة رأس بسيطة.. فلقد كان يحس بالارتباك، لأنه لم يعتد أن يستيقظ ويجد شخص ما يطبخ له الفطور.. الأمر كله جعله يشعر بالغرابة.. في تلك اللحظة قالت آومي بابتسامة وهي تضع فطير البيض على صحن ثانٍ:

ألن تأكل؟

كانت قد بدلت ملابسها وارتدت صدريتها ، وقد كانت تتصرف بثقة كاملة، في شقته!

تابعت آومي كلامها بدون أن يبدو أنها لاحظت دهشته فقالت وهي تضع الصحنين على طاولة منخفضة:

لقد نظفت شقتك قليلا كشكر على سماحك لي بالإقامة معك.. وبصراحة، لقد كانت فوضوية جدا..

في تلك اللحظة لاحظ هو صِحة ما تقوله.. فشقته كانت نظيفة! كل شيء بدا له شديد الغرابة.. تساءلت آومي حينها وهي تجذب وسادة وتجلس عليها بركبتيها أمام الطاولة:

هل من خطب ما؟

أجاب بسرعة مدركا أنه يتصرف بالغرابة:

لا.. لا شيء..

ثم جلس مقابلها ممسكا شوكته وهو يضيف بابتسامة:

أشكرك، كل شيء يبدو رائعا..

ابتسمت آومي بدورها وقالت لتبدأ الأكل:

إيتاداكيماااسو…


	5. Chapter 5

**ملاحظات****: ****حسنا****! ****جزيل الشكر للعزيزة كوشيناأوزوماكي التي تساندني بتعليقاتها الغالية****! ****والآن****: ****الفصل الخامس****:**

جلست تسونادي خلف مكتبها، وقالت وهي تشبك أصابعها:

هل من معلومات جديدة يا شيزوني؟

تفحصت شيزوني أوراق بعض التقارير ثم قالت:

كلا للأسف.. حتى الآن، كل المجموعات التي تم إرسالها قد باءت بالفشل أو أبيدت على أخرها..

تنهدت تسونادي ثم قالت بضيق:

كأننا نطارد شبحا..

تنهدت شيزوني بدورها وهزت رأسها موافقة، فقد بدأت تحس كأن…..

هاها لن تقبض عليّ أبدا‼

صاحت بها فتاة صغيرة وهي تجري متجاوزة ناروتو وآومي.. فهتف ولد صغير وهو يطاردها:

آههههههه توقفي!

أطلقت آومي ضحكة مرحة، ثم قالت بابتسامة:

كونوها مليئة بالنشاط والحيوية..

كان ناروتو على وشك أن يجيبها، عندما لحق الولد بالفتاة، ودفعها في ظهرها بغضب، فسقطت الفتاة وانفجرت باكية..

تقدم ناروتو ناحية الطفل وركع بجانبه وهو يديره ليواجهه قائلا:

لا يجب أن تضرب فتاة أبدا، فليس هذا من شيم الرجال الأقوياء..

كور الولد قبضتيه وهو يقول محنقا:

ولكنها تثير جونوني!

فهز ناروتو رأسه مضيفا برصانة:

ولا يجب أن تضرب بسبب الغضب أيضا..

نهضت الفتاة فقال ناروتو مشيرا تجاهها:

هيا اعتذر لها..

خفض الولد رأسه وقال بخجل:

أنا آسف ياهيرومي..

فطرفت الفتاة رموشها الدامعة وقالت بصوت خفيض:

لا بأس..

فابتسم ناروتو وقال مشيرا بيده:

والآن اذهبا للعب..

فأخذ الولد بيد الطفلة وجرى مبتعدا ثم قال وهو يلوح بيده:

وداعا ياسيد نينجا!

تقدمت آومي بخفة لتقف وراء ناروتو وهي تقول بابتسامة صغير وتنحني قليلا:

حسنا حسنا.. انظر إلى نفسك يا.. معلم..

حك ناروتو مؤخرة رأسه وضحك قائلا:

أ-أجل..

بقيت الابتسامة باهتة على شفتي آومي فنهض ناروتو وكان على وشك أن يقول شيئا ما، عندما التفتت آومي بعيدا بحركة حادة لتحملق في بعض الشجيرات القريبة..

فتقدم ناروتو ناحيتها خطوة متسائلا:

آومي أأنت بخير؟

لم تجبه في البدء وهي تتابع النظر اتجاه الشجيرات بنظرة مبهمة.. ثم لم تلبث أن عادت تعابيرها للارتخاء وهي تلتفت في الناحية الأخرى.. ثم أغلقت عينيها بهدوء مبتعدة وهي ترسم ابتسامة باهتة قائلة:

آه إنه لا شيء.. دعنا نذهب

حدق ناروتو بالشجيرات بارتباك، ثم التفت لصديقته متجها نحوها بسرعة..

قال الأنبو صاحب القناع المخطط بالأخضر محدثا زميله:

هل تظن أنها رأتنا؟

هز زميله صاحب الشعر الأسود رأسه نفيا ثم قال:

ولكن يبدو أنها أحست بوجودنا..

لم يضف صاحب القناع المخطط حرفا، بالرغم أنه كان متأكدا من ذات الشيء تماما..

صاح ناروتو محاول اللحاق بصديقته:

آومي انتظري..

ثم وقف بجانبها مضيفا بقلق:

ما الأمر؟ أنت لا تتصرفين كنفسك اليوم..

رمقته الفتاة بنظرة مبهمة مريبة، أثارت الانزعاج في نفسه، ولكن سرعان ما التفتت بعيدا وقالت مبتعدة:

إنه لا شيء..

بقى شعوره بالانزعاج لحظات معدودة قبل أن يلفظها عن نفس.. فصاح وهو يجري تجاهها:

هاي! انتظريني..

وأخيرا وبعد يوم طويل وصل اليوم لنهايته، وناروتو وآومي يتاهادان لشقة الأول.. فقالت آومي بابتسامة:

كان انطباعي الأول عن كونوها صائبا، القرية كلها نشيطة فعلا..

فانتفخت أوداج ناروتو وابتسم فخرا بقريته، فأضافت آومي وهي ترتجف:

ولكن المكان بارد جدا!

هز ناروتو رأسه بدون معنى وهو يقول:

ولكنه ليس كذلك غالبا، الواقع أننا نمر بطقس غريب هذه الأيام..

ابتسمت آومي مجاملة، ولكنه كان من الواضح أن عقلها شارد في مكان بعيد.. فارتسم الإهتمام على وجه ناروتو وهو يتساءل بحذر:

هل من خطب ما يا آومي؟

التفتت ناحيته بشرود للحظة ثم ثابت لرشدها وهي تقول بابتسامة كان من الواضح أن تجاهد للحفاظ عليها:

مـ ماذا؟ ها لا.. أنا بخير..

ثم قالت بمرح مفاجئ:

ياااه أكاد أتجمد من البرد!

بدا لناروتو تمثيلها واضحا، ولكنه لم يستطع التفوه بحرف واحد..

بقى كلا من ناروتو وآومي مستيقظين مؤخرا يتكلمان ويتمازحان حتى فات منتصف الليل بساعة أو ما يزيد قليلا..

فوقف ناروتو متثائبا وهو يمد ذراعيه على امتدادهما ثم قال:

ربما يجدر بنا النوم الآن؟

بقت آومي على حالها وقالت بابتسامة:

نم أنت.. أنا لست تعبة بعد.. قد أغسل الصحون أو ما شابه..

هز ناروتو كتفيه بتعب، ثم فال وهو يخلع سترته البرتقالية ويبقى بقميصه الأسود قصير الأكمام.

تابعت عينا آومي الهادئتان ناروتو وهو يزحف داخل الفراش ويندس تحت الأغطية، ولم يمض كثيرا من الوقت حتى كان نائما بعمق ويشخر.

تناثر المياه من بركات المياه ومجموعة من خليط من الأنبو والجونين يعدون عبر شوارع كونوها الفارغة.

التفت أحد الجونين ناحية زميلته وهو يقول:

لقد سمعت أن هناك من شاهد الذئب.. هنا! في كونوها!

صمتت الجونين شقراء الشعر بضع لحظات، وهي تنظر لظهري فردي الأنبو اللذان يعدوان في المقدمة ثم قالت:

ليس هذا فحسب! سمعت أنها في مبنى الهوكاجي أيضا!

اتسعت عينا الأول بارتياع، فزجرهما جونين ثالث قائلا:

هذا يكفي أنتما! ركزا على مهمتكما…

قالها ثم أسرع في الجري ليسبقهما ويلحق بالأنبو.. فرد الاثنان في نفس الوقت:

حاضر

قبل أن يسرعا أيضا ويقفزا فوق أسطح أحد المباني القريبة..

بصمت تام انزلقت عبر النافذة داخلة للغرفة ووقفت على الأرض المغطاة بالغبار.. تفقدت الغرفة بحذر ولحسن حظها وجدت أنها فارغة. مشت ببطء بمحاذاة المكتبة الضخمة وهي تقرأ عناوين الكتب، فلم تجد شيئا ذا قيمة.

بسرعة غادرت الغرفة وتسللت للغرفة المجاورة.. لم تجد سوى كومة من المخطوطات القديمة ملقاة في أحد الأركان.. فركعت بجانبها وألقت نظرة سريعة على محتوياتها، فلم تجد أي شيء مثير للاهتمام..

الغرفة التالية كانت مغلقة وكذلك الغرفة المجاورة لها، فقررت أن ترجئ عملية فحصهما للنهاية إن لم تجد مبتغاها في باقي الغرف.

بحذرة قطعت الممر بخطى سريعة، فجأة سمعت صوت خطوات تقترب.. فتراجعت قليلا وهي تذوب في الظلال المحيطة بها وتشهر كوناي حاد. تعالى صوت الكعب الأنثوي وهو يقترب، فضاقت عيناها الفضّيتان وهي تجاهد لترى الزائر الغير متوقع. كانت امرأة تلبس كيمونو أسود اللون، وكانت تحمل كومة كبيرة من المستندات وهي تعبر أمام الممر المظلم.

كانت المرأة ذات الشعر الأسود القصير على وشك تجاوز الممر تماما عندما توقفت فجأة وغمغمت محاولة اختراق الظلام الدامس بعينيها:

هاه؟

توترت النينجا فضية العينين، وضاقت قبضتها الممسكة بسلاحها وهي تعد نفسها للهجوم، ولكن المرأة اعتدلت فجأة وتابعت المشي بنفس وتيرها السابق.

بقت النينجا ثابتة في وضعها لبضع دقائق حتى تتأكد أنها وحيدة من جديدا، ثم خطت خارجة من الظلال وتفقدت المكان. كان هناك العديد من الغرف، ولكن لم يبدو على أحدها أنها تخفي ما جاءت من أجله داخلها. ألقت نظرة حول أحد المنعطفات، فوجدت المزيد من الغرف التي عليها تفتيشها، ولكنها عادت تلقي حساباتها فقد كان من الخطير أن تخرج إلى الأماكن المضاءة.

بسرعة أدارت الأمر في رأسها ثم اتخذت قرارها وخطت إلى الممر المضاء.. جرت عبر الممر ودخلت أول غرفة صادفتها، ولكنها وجدتها خالية تماما.. **أي****حظ****تلك؟**

بسرعة انتقلت إلى الغرفة المجاورة لها، فجدتها مليئة بالكتب والمخطوطات القديمة.. **أخيرا****بدا****الحظ****على****جانبها****!**مر الوقت بسرعة وهي تتفحص جميع المستندات باهتمام، فلم تلاحظ مرور ساعة كاملة عليها وهي على نفس الحال، وهذا أمر غير احترافي البتة.

فجأة سمعت صوت أنثوي يقول:

ما الذي تبحثين عنه؟

التفتت ناحية الصوت بدهشة بالغة، فلا يوجد أحد تقريبا يستطيع التسلل إليها دون أن تلاحظه.. فبالتالي يعني ذلك أن المرأة الشقراء الواقفة أماها تمتلك مهارات عالية للغاية. لم تسمح بشعورها أن يظهر وهي تعتدل واقفة بتحفز في مواجهة المرأة.

تفحصت تسونادي النينجا الواقفة أماها ببصرها، ولم يفتها العينين بلونهما المميز من خليط من الفضي والأسود، والنظرة القاتلة.. إذن فهذه هي النينجا الذي يتحدث عمها الجميع.

تساءلت تسونادي دون أن تتخلى عن وقفتها المرتخية:

ما الذي جاء بك إلى هنا؟

لم تجبها الفتاة، وإنما بدأت تتراجع بحذر بالغ ناحية النافذة.. لاحظت تسونادي حركاتها الخفيفة بيسر، وكذلك لاحظت أنا تقبض على مستند بشدة.

فبدأت تسونادي تشحن قبضتها بالتشاكرا وهي تسأل:

ما هذا؟ ما الذي تحتاجينه من هنا؟

توقفت الفتاة أمام النافذة تماما، شعرها المتطاير في مهب الريح يلتمع بلون ضوء القمر الشاحب. فحدقت بعيني تسونادي مباشرة لثانية واحدة، وخلال تلك الثانية فهما بعضهما جيدا:

أنا لا أريد قتالك.. ولكنني سأقتلك إذا اضطررت لهذا…

وأنا لا أستطيع أن أتركك تهربين.. أنت مجرمة…

وما أن انتهت تلك الثانية، بدأت الاثنتان قتالهما على الفور..

كانت تسونادي الأولى بالهجوم وهي تنقض ناحية الفتاة محاولة لكمها بقبضة مليئة بالتشاكرا.. فأحست بذنب وهي تحاول بكل جهدها أن تضرب هذه الفتاة، الطفلة.. ولكنها أزاحت تلك الأفكار جانبا، فالمراهقة التي أمامها مجرمة من رتبة S، وقد قتلت العديد من الأبرياء بدون رحمة..

قفزت الفتاة جانبا، ثم حملقت بتسونادي بغضب عندما رأت قبضتها تهشم مكتبة خطأ وتحيلها لفتات.. قفزت الفتاة للخلف، ثم التصقت بأعلى الحائط بفضل التشاكرا، ثم لم تلبث أن انقضت نازلة، وركلة قوية تسبقها..

تحركت تسونادي للجنب، ثم استدارت ناحية الفتاة، دافعة سبابتها المغطاة بالضوء الأخضر ناحية صدرها.. فتحركت النينجا بسرعة وهي تستدير مبتعدة عن تسونادي، ثم أسرعت تنفذ سلسلة من رموز اليدين.. فاندهشت تسونادي للسرعة التي تظهرها الفتاة في تنفيذ الرموز، ولكن بجانب ذلك لاحظت الرموز الخاصة بعنصر البرق..

وبالفعل ما إن انتهت من الرموز حتى صاحت وهي ترفع يدها للأعلى:

عنصر البرق: طائر البرق

لم تكد تختم الكلمة حتى ظهر طائر كبير من البرق بالقرب من سقف الغرفة، قفزت تسونادي للخلف وعقلها يحاول إيجاد طريقة لرد الهجوم.. فصرخت الفتاة وهي ترفع ذراعها أكثر فأكثر:

موتيـ…. آه ه ه…

فجأة اختفى الطائر من فراغ الغرفة.. فحدقت تسونادي بالفتاة بحيرة حذرة، **لماذا****أوقفت****هجومها****هكذا؟**

حملقت الفتاة بتسونادي بغضب، ثم أخرجت ثلاث ورقات متفجرة ورمتها ناحيتها وهي تقفز للخلف، واختفت في غيمة من الدخان و….

*انفجار*

**ملاحظات****: ****امم لا أعرف الترجمة الصحيحة لكلمة كوناي، ولكنه ذلك السلاح الذي يشبه الخنجر ولكن نصله شكله كالمعين****.. **

**ثانيا من الممكن أن أفقد الإنترنت الذي لدي في المنزل، ولذلك قد لا أستطيع أن أضيف الفصول الجديدة بانتظام، وقد يطول الانتظار****..**

**ثالثا****أرجو****أن****تكتبوا****تعليق****وتخبرونني****برأيكم،****لأنني****بصراحة****بدأت****أشعر****وكأنني****أكتب****لشخص****واحد****وهي****كوشينا****أوزوماكي****التي****تتابع****القصص****بنهم****ممتع****حقا****..****وبالرغم****من****أن****متابعة****القصة****من****أجلها****فقط****يكفيني،****فإنني****أريد****أن****أعرف****أمن****هناك****آخرون****يقرءون****القصة****بنهم****مثلها****..****لذا****علقوا****لو****سمحتم**!


	6. Chapter 6

ملاحظات: أرجو أنني لم أتأخر، لقد بذلت جهدي لأكملها بسرعة..

آه، شكرا للأخت كوشينا أوزوماكي، والأخ/أخت Aizen the lll لتعليقاتهما، شكرا لتشجيعكم!

آومي لا تنسيني..

هااااه؟

آومي…

ساتورو؟

لا.. هذا أنا.. ناروتو…

فتحت آومي عينيها بغتة وحدقت بوجه ناروتو القائم فوقها مغمغمة بحيرة ناعسة:

هاه؟ ناروتو؟

فابتسم قائلا:

ألا تظنين أن الوقت قد تأخر على النوم؟

نهضت الفتاة لتجلس على طرف الفراش، ثم قالت وهي تفرك عينيها:

ما الوقت الآن؟

تراجع ناروتو خطوة وقال بابتسامة:

الوقت يقارب الواحد ظهرا..

حدقت آومي بقدميها، أفكارها ما تزال مختلطة بأحلامها، وحسها بالاتجاه مفقود.. فقال ناروتو:

تبدين مرهقة.. آسف على إيقاظك.. ليلة طويلة هاه؟

حدقت به بعينين خاويتين ولم تجب، فأضاف:

حسنا إذن.. لقد كنت أريد إخبارك أن لدي ما أفعله اليوم.. فمبنى الهوكاجي قد تعرض للهجوم ليلة أمس و…

ثم أدرك أنها لا تسمع حرفا مما يقول على الأرجح، فختم بسرعة:

على أي حال، يمكنك فعل أي شيء اليوم.. مم على الأرجح لن أعود حتى ساعة متأخرة من الليل.. أراك لاحقا..

ولوح لها باستعجال وهو يخرج من الشقة.. فجلست آومي ثابتة لعدة دقائق، ثم تثاءبت مقررة أن تقوم باستكشاف المناطق السياحية اليوم..

أشكرك ياعم

قالتها آومي بابتسامة وهي تأخذ الحلويات القليلة من البائع، فرد عليها قبل أن يرجع لباقي عملائه..

ابتعدت آومي ببطء وهي تأكل الحلويات بتمهل، وتسلي نفسها بمراقبة العائلة والأطفال والنينجا الذين يروحون ويجيئون.. ولكن سرعان ما شعرت بالملل.. ففكرت في نفسها "لربما كانت الطبيعة أكثر إمتاعا"

أيتها الجدة.. لقد سمعت لتوي…

صاح بها صوت غاضب من الخلف.

التفتت تسونادي تراقب ناروتو وهو يسرع تجاهها.. فمدت يدها تعطي مستند لشيزوني وهي تقول مهدئة:

لا بأس ياناروتو..

وقف بجانبها وسأل:

هل أنتِ بخير؟

فتحت فمها لتجيب ولكنه أضاف غاضبا، وهو يضرب كفه بقبضته المضمومة:

إذا أمسكت الشخص الذي فعل هذا.. لأوسعته ضربا حتى يفقد الوعي!

زفرت تسونادي للحظة قبل أن تقول بصوت حازم:

ناروتو أنا بخير.. والآن، هل يمكنك تركي؟ لدي الكثير من الأعمال لأقوم بها..

ثم استدارت مبتعدة، وتبعتها شيزوني مسرعة. تاركتا ناورتو وحيدا وحائرا.. ارتسم شبح ابتسامة على شفتي تسونادي وهي تسأل مساعدتها:

هل مازال يقف هناك؟

ألقت شيزوني نظرة سريعة من فوق كتفها ثم أجابت بذات الابتسامة:

نعم..

ولكن ما إن دخلتا مبنى الهوكاجي حتى اختفت ابتسامتيهما. تنهدت تسونادي وهي تراقب العمال ثم تساءلت:

متى تظنين أنهم سيكملون عملهم؟

أجابتها شيزوني وهي تراقب النينجا وهم يعملون بهِمة:

يومين أو أقل على الأرجح..

….

سألتها تسونادي بغتة بجدية:

أي من المستندات مفقودة؟

صمتت شيزوني حتى دخلتا مكتب تسونادي وأُغلق الباب ثم أجابت:

بعد القيام بعملية جرد، تبين أن الأشياء المفقودة تقتصر على بضع مستندات وتقارير عن بلد الشمس، وقرية صغيرة فيها تدعى قرية تداشي..

قرية تداشي؟

نعم.. لقد سميت إقتداءًا بسيدها العدائي تداشي كازوهيكو. السبب الذي وُجد عندنا مستندات بشأنها، هو أنها كانت تظهر العداء لقرية كونوها، وذلك في متوسط فترة حكم السيد ساروتوبي كالهوكاجي الثالث.. في ذلك الوقت كادت القرية أن تفني نفسها في حروب داخلية.. ولكن تداشي وجماعته تم إخراجهم بعد قيام ثورة ضدهم بقيادة إيجي دايسوكي.. نجحت الثورة، وتم عقد السلام مع الحاكم الجديد السيد إيجي، وهذا في عهد الهوكاجي الرابع..

شعرت تسونادي بالإعجاب بشيزوني لحفظها هذه المعلومات كلها، ولكنها تساءلت:

كيف عرفتِ كل هذا، ألم تُسرق المستندات؟

حكّت شيزوني مؤخرة رأسها وقالت بابتسامة خجلة:

آه ه بلى.. ولكنني وجدت نسخة احتياطية عنها في غرفة خزينة أخرى..

فتمتمت تسونادي لنفسها بخيبة أمل بسيطة:

آه هكذا إذن..

ثم أضافت بجدية:

على أي حال، يجب علينا أن نعرف السبب الذي جعل الذئب تريد هذه المستندات..

ترددت شيزوني ثم اقترحت:

يمكننا أن نرسل فريقا من النينجا للتحري عن ذلك الأمر..

هزت تسونادي رأسها موافقة.. أغلقت عينيها، ربما سيستطيعون أن يبددوا بعض الغموض المحيط بالأمر كله..

شكرا لكي يأخت!

على الرحب والسعة..

قالتها آومي بصوت هادئ وابتسامة عذبة وهي تُرجع الكرة البرتقالية للفتاة الصغيرة..

ابتسم الأب بسعادة والفتاة ذات السنوات الخمس تجري نحوه، فحملها ووضعها على كتفيه. ثم لوح الاثنان ناحية آومي التي مشت مبتعدة.. لوحت لهما بدورها وهي تبتسم، إذا كان هناك شيئا في الدنيا تقدسه، فهي العائلة.. وخاصة السعيدة منها..

ولكن سرعان ما اختفت هذه الابتسامة..

"آومي لم ترجع بعد.. هذا غريب" هكذا فكر ناروتو وهو ينظر في أرجاء الشقة المظلمة.

خلع سترته البرتقالية ورماها جانبا.. لم تعد آومي بعد، فما الأهمية؟ هي على الأرجح تستطيع الاعتناء بنفسها.. على الأرجح.. غاص في فراشه على الفور، فقد كان يومه طويلا ومرهقا.. فالجانب الغربي لمبنى الهوكاجي تضرر كثيرا..

تثاءب ناروتو وجذب الغطاء حتى رقبته.. ربما يأخذ قيلولة قصيرة قبل عودة آومي.. ربما….

سألت الجونين ذات الشعر البرتقالي صديقها:

هل تظن أننا سننجح في مهمتنا هذه؟

فأجاب بصرامة مركزا على الطريق الوعرة التي يجتازوها:

نعم.

أضافت وهي تبذل جهدها لتلحق به:

أجل.. ولكنني سمعت أن الذئب قوية جدا، وقاتلة لا ترحم أبدا..

قاطعها بعصبية ونفاذ صبر:

وما قصدك بهذا يا آكي؟!

ارتبكت النينجا وقالت متلعثمة:

آه ه أنا امم.. لم أقصد شيئا.. أنا فقط…

قفز إلى جانبهما رجل ملتح أطول قامة، وقال بابتسامة موجها كلامه للفتاة:

لا تقلقي يا آكي.. أنا متأكد من أن هذه المهمة ستمر على خير ما يرام..

فسأله النينجا الأخر بشك:

وما أدراك؟

حافظ الجونين ألملتح على ابتسامة ثابتة مجيبا:

لأنني كنت مع ابنتي اليوم، وقبل رحيلي للمهمة قبلتني وأخبرتني أن كل شيء سيكون بخير.. وأنا أصدقها..

نظر له صديقه باستخفاف، وكاد أن يقول شيئا عندما ظهر أمامهم أنبو، وقال بصرامة:

من الأفضل أن تسرعوا في خطاكم.. ولا أظن أنني أحتاج أن أذكركم بأهمية هذه المهمة..

فأجابه صاحب الشعر البني المرتاب، محملقا بصديقيه بغضب:

بلى..

قال الأنبو ببرود وهو يفارقهم:

جيد..

نقلت آكي بصرها بين وجهي صديقيها وفتحت فمها لتقول شيئا، إلا أنها شعرت أن ملمس الغصن الذي حطت عليه لم يكن طبيعيا.. فاستدارت في الهواء لتلقي نظرة، وعندها رأت نارا صغيرة تشتعل على الغصن.. فهتفت بذعر:

يويتشي! نوبو! احترسا! أعتقد أن…

ولكنها لم تحصل على وقت كاف لتكمل جملتها، عندما دوى الانفجار.. رفعت ذراعيها لتحمي بهما وجهها، وانقلبت في الهواء لتحط على قدميها فوق غصن أخر.. فسعلت وصاحت:

يويتشي! نوبو! أين….

ولكن انفجار أخر قادم من وراءها قاطعها. فصرخت عندما دفعتها الموجات التضاغطية من فوق الغصن، ولكنها شعرت فجأة بذراعين قويتين تحملانها.. قفز بها النينجا بني الشعر للأرض، وأرقدها لتستند على شجرة.

فتساءلت بألم وظهرها محترق بشدة:

يويتشي.. أين نوبو؟ أنا لا…..

فقاطعها وهو يقف ويقول مطمْئنا:

أنا سأبحث عنه.. أنت استريحي هنا..

هزت رأسها قليلا.. فجأة اتسعت عيناها بذعر شديد، وقفزت تدفعه بعيدا صارخة بفزع:

إحترس!

طار شيركن الهواء -السلاح المعدني الذي يشبه مروحة الطاحونة-مخترقا المساحة الذي كان جسد يويتشي منذ ثوان، فاصلا في مساره رأس آكي عن جسدها.. اتسعت عينا يويتشي عن أخرهما ودماء آكي تلطخ وجهه وملابسه..

**آكيييييييي‼‼****!**

ترددت صرخاته اليائسة عبر الغابة..

هذا صوت يويتشي!

صاح بها نوبو مخاطبا الأنبو، فقد رُميا في جهة معاكسة من الغابة.

فقال الأنبو بلهجة جافة:

يجدر بنا أن نتفقد الأمر..

شهق نوبو وصاح وهو يتوقف قرب صديقه:

ياللهول!

في مشهد رهيب، كان يويتشي يحتضن جثة آكي مقطوعة الرأس ويبكي بحرقة.. بصعوبة قاوم نوبو مشاعر الثورة والحزن والألم والغثيان وانحنى يحاول برفق إبعاد الجثة عن يويتشي.. إلا أن هذا الأخير قوم بعنف واهتاج وهو يصرخ بشراسة:

لا! دعني وشأني! ابتعد عنها‼

بُهت نوبو للمشهد وتراجع بضع خطوات وهو ينظر تجاه صديقه الذي فقد زمام عقله بذهول.. فجأة، ظهر جسد مظلم في الأشجار العالية.. التفت يويتشي ناحيتها بحدة، وحملق بها ثوان بنظرة قاتلة غريبة قبل أن يصيح بكره شديد:

أنت!

ثم أرقد جسد آكي برفق قبل أن يهب واقفا.. لم تمض ثوان حتى بدأ سلسة طويلة من رموز اليد. حدق به نوبو محتارا، ثم أدرك حقيقة الوضع فصرخ بصديقه بهلع:

يويتشي توقف! لا تفعلها!

ولكن يويتشي بدا كمن انفصل عن العالم، أو لم يعد ينتمي له، فقفز نوبو للخلف وصاح للأنبو:

اختبئ بسرعة!

ثم انطلق يجري بأقصى سرعته ليبتعد بأكثر ما في استطاعته، وتبعه الأنبو بسرعة..

أنهى يويتشي رمزه الأخير، ثم وضع إصبعيه الوسطى خلف سبابتيه وهو يضم يديه لبعضهما أمام صدره، ويوسع بين ساقيه وينزل جذعه.. ثم صاح:

التقنية المحرمة: تقنية روح التنين، أغنية الشيطان

مضت لحظات ثم بدأت طاقة حمراء عجيبة في الانبعاث من جسده، فتمسك بموضعه وهو يصرخ بكل انفعالاته:

هاااااااااااااااااا‼‼

تحول يويتشي في ثوان إلى شمس صغيرة من الضوء، ومعدلات الطاقة تتزايد بعجلة تزايدية رهيبة، تطاير شعره وملابسه للأعلى مع انسياب الطاقة.. أحست النينجا العدو بالمقدار الخطير من الطاقة الصافية، فانسحبت بلمح البصر..

لسوء حظ يويتشي لم يلاحظ هذا الانسحاب.. وحتى ولو لاحظه، لما استطاع أن يوقف هذه التقنية المُهلكة.. وصل انسياب طاقته أقصاه، وعندها….

بوووم

لحقت الموجات التضاغطية القوية بنوبو والأنبو المرافق له، ودفعتهم ناحية جدار جبل قريب، فارتطما بالحجارة بعنف..

كان الأنبو الأسرع بالتماسك فاقترب من نوبو، ووضع يده على كتفه قائلا:

أأنت بخير؟

جلس نوبو على يديه وركبتيه، موجها رأسه ناحية الأرض.. دموعه الغزيرة انسابت على وجنتيه وسقطت للأرض وهو يضرب الأرض بقبضته صائحا:

**لماذا؟****!** يأحمق يا يوتشي! لماذا؟ لماذا؟ لماذاااا؟‼

انهار باكيا على الأرض.. راقبه الأنبو بصمت بعض الوقت، ثم تكلم فجأة:

ما الذي تظن أنك تفعل؟!

حملق به نوبو غاضبا بين دموعه، إلا أن الأنبو لم يكترث بذلك مكملا ببرود:

أنت نينجا من قرية كونوها، جونين…

حدق به نوبو بحقد:

وإن يكن؟!

نطقها كأنه يبصق..

لم يهتز الأنبو قيد أنملة، وهو يضيف بقسوة كأنه لم يسمع شيئا:

ولديك مهمة لتكملها..

سقط نوبو مستسلما وهو يتمتم:

لا أهتم..

جذبه الأنبو فجأة من ياقته، وضرب ظهره بالجدار الصخري وهو يهتف:

من تظن نفسك؟! لقد كلفتنا السيدة الهوكاجي بمهمة هامة جدا..

صاح نوبو بغضب مفاجئ:

ألا تفهم؟! لقد ماتا! آكي ويوتشي ماتا‼ ولا يوجد شيء يستطيع أي منا فعله ليغير ذلك!

فرد الأنبو:

كانا ليريدانك أن تُكمل المهمة..

نظر نوبو بعيدا دون أن يجيب، إلا أن الأنبو تابع بإلحاح:

هذه المهمة هامة جدا إذا أردنا أن نمسك بالذئب..

…..

يمكنك أن تنتقم لهما بهذا الشكل

…..

يجب أن نُبقي قريتنا آمنة..

ثم ترك نوبو فسقط على ركبتيه والأنبو يستدير مبتعدا ويضيف بلهجة مشمئزة:

أن تُبقي ابنتك آمنة..

تلك الكلمات كان لها أثر كالسحر على نوبو، فدب نشاط في جسده وهو يتخيلها واقفة على مدخل القرية بابتسامتها الرقيقة وعينيها المليئتان بالأمل..

هب واقفا بعزيمة مفاجئة، فلم يستدر له الأنبو، وإنما قال باختصار:

فلنذهب..

ولكن قبل أن يجدا الفرصة للقفز داخل الأشجار، ظهر شكل غير قريب.. توتر نوبو وكذلك الأنبو.. قفزت النينجا خارجة من الظلام ودخلت الفسحة، ووقفت أمامهم بثبات مستفز..

أمر الأنبو بصوت خفيض:

تراجع ياهذا..

فعل نوبو كما أراد، وهو يراقبه بتوتر شديد..

أدى الأنبو سلسلة قصيرة من رموز اليدين بسرعة عالية، وراقبته العدو بهدوء، لم يكد يكمل أخر الرموز حتى صاح:

عنصر الهواء: ألف ريح

بدأت رياح غريبة تهب حول النينجا، توترت هذه الأخيرة وهي تراقب ما حولها بعصبية، بشكل ما بدت لها الرياح أكثر حدة.. بالفعل بدأت جروح طويلة تظهر على جسدها.

رفع الأنبو إصبعين في يده الأيسر أمام وجهه، ثم دار حول نفسه بسرعة، مادّا إصبعيه في يمناه على أقصاه، وهو يصيح:

سأنهي هذا الآن!

اندفع عمود من الهواء الحاد، واخترق جسد النينجا بعنف، شاقة إياها نصفين.. ابتسم الأنبو متشفيا، إلا أن ابتسامته اختفت عندما تحول الجسد المنشق لدخان سرعان ما تبخر ليحل محله جذع شجرة مقسوم من منتصفه.. فزمجر الأنبو بغضب:

تقنية استبدال

فجأة شعر بوجود شخص ما خلفه، وقبل أن يتمكن من الاستدارة، كان ميتا..

راقب نوبو بعجز والنينجا العدُوة تنفض الدماء عن سيفها لطويل وتستدير لتنظر تجاهه ببرود.. ارتجف قلبه عند مرأى عينيها، إلا أن صورة ابنته التي احتلت تفكيره منحه دفقة من الشجاعة كان بحاجة إليها بشدة.. فتماسك، ثم اندفع نحوها صائحا:

أنا لستُ خائفا منك!

وقفت بثبات واثق.. أخرج نوبو ثلاثة من الكوناي ورماها نحو الفتاة، إلا أنها تفادتها بسهولة تامة، واستقبلت هجومه بساقها الأيسر.. اندفعت الهواء من حلقه وقدمها يغوص في معدته.. ثم قفزت هي للهواء بسرعة ودارت حول نفسها لتركل وجهه، وترسله مندفعا للخلف ويسقط ضاربا الأرض الوعرة بعنف..

قبل أن يستقر جسده تماما، كانت هي واقفة فوق رأسه، نصل سيفها على حلقه.. بصق الجونين الدماء التي بفمه وتمتم وهو ينظر لها من ركن عينه:

هيا اقتليني..

حدقت بوجهه ببرود، ثم رفعت سيفها عاليا للسماء، وهي تستعد لتنفيذ الحُكم المميت..

ابتسم الأب بسعادة والفتاة ذات السنوات الخمس تجري نحوه، فحملها ووضعها على كتفيه. ثم لوحا ناحيتها وهي تمشي مبتعدة. إذا كان هناك شيئا في الدنيا تقدسه، فهي العائلة.. العائلة التي حُرمت منها..

ترددت النينجا، وارتجف السيف في اليد التي تحمله.. ثم لدهشة نوبو الشديدة خفضت النينجا سيفها.. لجزء من الثانية تساءل في نفسه عن السبب الذي جعلها ترجئ قتله..

تراجعت خطوة ووقفت تحدق به ببرود.. نهض واقفا بحذر شديد، وتوقف ليواجهها.. ساد صمت شديد، بالغ الغربة، ثم قطعه نوبو وهو يسألها بحذر:

لماذا لم تقتليني؟

حدقت به بعنين فارغتين، ثم لاحظ زيادة في مقدار الطاقة التي تحيط بهما.. ولكن الأوان فات، واندفعت نحوه فجأة.. وبالطاقة المركزة لطمت منتصف صدره براحة يدها بقوة..

شهق نوبو وهو يندفع للخلف بعنف، ويرتطم بحائط الجبل، ثم سقط على ركبتيه.. اهتزت الرؤية أمام عينيه، وتحولت أفكاره لخليط مبهم.. أخر ما يتذكر رؤيته هو فردين من الأقدام، وأخر فكرة مرقت في ذهنه الذي ينفصل عن الوعي بسرعة هو: _مانا_…

ملاحظات: أوكي! سأحاول ألا أتأخر عنكم في الفصل القادم، الإنترنت يروح ويجئ ولا أستطيع توقع خطوته القادمة.. آه، مانا هو اسم ابنت نوبو إذا لم تفهموا دور الاسم.. يمكنكم رؤية رسمة للشخصية الأصلية في هذه القصة، الوصلة موجودة في صفحتي ومكتوب عليها بالإنجيليزية "Eye of the wolf main character" أو شيء من هذا القبيل، تفقدوها إذا أحببتم..

لا تنسوا التعليق فأنا أدمنه!


	7. Chapter 7

ملاحظات: قبل البدء بالفصل السابع أود أن أتأسف بتأخر هذا الفصل رغم وعدي بقرب خروجه، اللوم على الفيروسات التي احتلت كمبيوتر المنزل وجعل من إخراج أي ملف من المستحيلات.. أتأسف مجددا، وأمل أن تستمتعوا بهذا الجزء من القصة..

استيقظ ناروتو فجأة في ساعة متأخرة من الليل، وبدون أي سبب واضح.. نظر ناعسا لأرجاء الغرفة، كانت خالية.. تكركب خارجا من السرير ونظر للساعة، التي أشارت له أن الوقت قد تجاوز الثانية بعد منتصف الليل "أين آومي؟"

*فوق السطح*

- ظننتُ أنني قد أجدكِ هنا

قالها ناروتو مخاطبا آومي

لم تجبه في البدء وظلت محدقة بالأضواء القليلة التي ما تزال تنير في قرية كونوها، ثم قالت أخيرا بعد صمت طال:

ولم ذلك؟

جلس ناروتو بجانبها وابتسم، ثم قال وهو يراقب كلبا يلهو في الزقاق بالأسفل:

لأن هذا هو المكان الذي كنتُ سأذهب إليه إن لم أستطع النوم

….

كونوها دائما تبدو مسالمة في الليل.. باستطاعة هذا المشهد أن يهدئني بعد أي شيء

أما بالنسبة لي، فيحطم غروري وباقي الأوهام، وتذكرني بمدى صغري وعدم أهميتي.. أعني، من أنا بالمقارنة بهذه القرية كلها؟ شخص واحد لا يستطيع صنع فارقا..

قاطعها ناروتو بلهجة هادئة بدت وكأنها تداري غضبا:

أنتِ مخطئة!

التفتت لتنظر له بدهشة، إلا أنه لم يواجهها وتابع:

كل شخص يصنع فرقا.. كل شخص

أشاحت بوجهها، وقالت بخفوت لم يخلُ من العناد:

إلا أنا..

أنا لا فهمك يا آومي

….

لماذا تبخسين بقدر نفسك

ها!

أطلقت تلك الضحكة الساخرة القصيرة المريرة، فاندهش ناروتو ولكنه تابع بإصرار:

أنت لا تقلين أهمية عن أي شخص أخر..

لا.. أنا لسـ….

قاطعها صائحا فجأة:

بلى أنتِ كذلك!

ثم قفز واقفا ومتجاهلا نظراتها المتفاجأة قال:

أنتِ تستحقين حياة كاملة كأي شخص أخر..

نظرت له بعض الوقت، ولكنها أشاحت بوجهها ثانية وقالت بصوت خفيض:

أنت لا تعرفني..

ثم قفزت واقفة بدورها مضيفة بمرارة:

ولو كنت تعرفني، لما تمسكت بهذا الرأي..

اندهش ناروتو لثوان، ثم اعتدل ليلحق بآومي التي نزلت الدرج وهو يصيح:

لا آومي! انتظري!

ثم أمسك ذراعها، وهو يصيح بحنق:

هاي! ما خطبك على أي حال؟! لقد كنتُ أحاول أن…

التفتت له بعينين دامعتين وخدين محمرتين، فبتر عبارته ثم قال بلهجة خافتة:

آومي ما الأمر؟ أأنت بخير؟ أنا آسف.. هل أستطيع المساعدة بشيء؟

تفجرت الدموع من عينيها بغزارة، فهتفت وهي تدفعه في صدره:

توقف عن التصرف مثله! توقف عن التشابه معه! توقف‼ توقف عن الاهتمام مثله!

ثم انطلقت تجري مبتعدة وهي تبكي وصرخت من بين دموعها:

ابتعد عني!

تجمد ناروتو في مكانه مبهوتا وحائراً ثم لم يلبث أن تمتم بلهجة ذاهلة:

آومي؟

دفع الدكتور المحفة أمامه عبر الممر، وأمر بلهجة حازمة:

أدخلوه بسرعة.. يجب أن نفحصه سريعا، فنحن لا نعلم لأي درجة هو مصاب..

سألت ممرضة شابة صديقتها بهمس:

ما الذي حدث له؟

فأجابتها صديقتها وهي تهمس بدورها:

لست متأكدة.. أطن أنه الناجي الوحيد من هجوم الذئب..

*شهقة*

زجرهما الدكتور قائلا:

هذا يكفي أنتما! ركزا على المريض..

فأجابتاه بصوت واحد:

حاضر.. متأسفتان..

قاست طبيبة أخرى نبض الرجل وهي تتساءل:

هل نادى أحدكم السيدة تسونادي؟

صاح أحدهم من الخلف:

هي في طريقها إلى هنا.. ستصل في أي لحظة

هذا جيد لأن…

اقتحمت تسونادي الغرفة في تلك اللحظة وهي تسأل بصرامة:

ماذا حدث هنا؟

إنه….

قاطعت ممرضة متحمسة كلام الطبيب، مما جعلها تحصل على عدد لا بأس به من النظرات الغاضبة:

إنه ناجي من مجموعة تعرضت لهجوم من الذئب!

تهجّم وجه تسونادي وهي تمتم:

الذئب؟

ثم بدأت تشفيه، وهي تقول بلهجة عملية:

هذه الإصابات لا تبدو متناسبة مع مجرمة خطيرة مثلها.. بعض الحروق من الدرجة الثانية، جروح ناتجة عن دفاع النفس، ضربة جسم صلب على الرأس، بضع سحجات والكدمات هنا وهناك.. إذا لم نحتسب الضرر في مقدمة صدره وأضلاعه ورئتيه، التي أظنه ناتج عن ضربة التي أفقدته وعيه.. فحاله ليست بذالك السوء.. أو على الأقل لا يطابق ما نعرفه عن عنف هجمات الذئب..

هز بعض الأفراد رؤوسهم موافقين، ولكنها كانت تشعر بالحيرة، فأضافت:

حتى الآن لم تبقي الذئب على حياة أي شخص أثناء هجماتها..

هزت طبيبة أكبر سنا رأسها، ثم قالت بلهجة هادئة:

هو الأول.. رجل محظوظ

حدقت تسونادي بوجه الرجل ألملتح وهي تتساءل في قرارة نفسها، "ما الذي جعلها تغير من أسلوبها؟ ما المختلف في هذا الرجل؟"

ركل رجل ذو لحية قصيرة علبة مشروب فارغة وهو يسأل صديقه ببساطة:

هاي إيزومو.. هل عاودت الآنسة ماكي الاتصال بك؟

تثاءب الرجل الذي يرتدي واقية الرأس كبيرة ويغطي الشعر عينه اليمنى، فقد كان يكره الاستيقاظ مبكرا.. أجاب صديقه:

لا.. ولكنني لا أهتم.. وماذا عنك يا كوتتسو؟ كيف الأمور بينك وبين الآنسة هيتومي؟

احمر وجه كوتتسو، وحك مؤخرة عنقه وهو يقول متلعثما:

أنا.. آه ه.. مم..

قاطعه إيزومو فجأة وهو يمشي تجاه مقعد قريب:

هاي.. من هذه؟

شعر كوتتسو بالارتياح لتغير الموضوع، ثم أسرع يلحق بصديقه.. وقف مع صديقه بجانب المقعد الطويل، ثم قال بثقة وهو ينظر تجاه الفتاة النائمة:

إنها فتاة..

صرّ إيزومو على أسنانه ثم قال متنهدا:

أشكرك يا عبقري.. أنا أعرف ذلك!

ثم أضاف هامسا بحنق:

أحمق..

تجاهل كوتتسو كلام صديقه وقال:

إنها جميلة نوعا..

اقترب إيزومو من المقعد أكثر ولم يجب، تساءل كوتتسو:

ألم نجد ساكورو هارونو نائمة هنا مرة؟

هز إيزومو رأسه إيجابيا.. فأضاف:

آه تذكرت، وجدنا إينو ياماناكا هنا أيضا… وهيناتا هيوقا.. و روك لي.. صحيح؟

هزت رأس أخرى، فأضاف كوتتسو وهو يحك ذقنه بسبابته ويرسم تعبير التفكير على وجهه:

أتساءل لماذا تحب الفتيات.. ولي.. النوم هنا؟

قاوم إيزومو رغبته في أن يضرب صديقه، ولكز الفتاة النائمة قائلا:

هاي أنت.. لا يجدر بكِ النوم هنا.. ستصابين بالمرض

اعتدلت جالسة وحكت عينيها ثم نظرت له ناعسة، وسألته بصوت متعب لم يفارقه أثار النوم بعد:

من أنت؟

لم يتعب نفسه بإجابتها ودقق بوجهها، كوتتسو لم يكن مخطئا عندما قال أنها جميلة، فقد كانت كذلك فعلا.. بشرتها شاحبة ولكن مازال بها وميض ودفء، وشعرها الأملس شبيه بلون الرماد، ولكن عيناها كانتا أخاذتان فعلا، بلونهما الفضي اللامع.. مهلا لحظة! لا يمكن أن يكون ذلك صحيحا..

في تلك اللحظة أغلقت عينيها بشدة وهي تتثاءب، ثم حكت عينيها ثانية قبل أن تفتحهما مجدداً.. حدقت به بعينين خاليتان لونهما أسود يميل للرمادي.. حسنا، الأمور أكثر منطقية الآن..

ولكن شعورا غريبا لم يتركه بشأن تلك الفتاة، فقال إيزومو بعصبية متصنعا الهدوء وهو يجر صديقه مبتعدا:

حسنا إذن.. إذا لم تكن هناك مشكلة فسنتابع طريقنا..

صاح كوتتسو بارتباك وهو ينظر للفتاة:

آ-آ آه ه.. وداعا..

ولكن لا يوجد فكاك من قبضة إيزومو الحديدية..

دخلت آومي شقة ناروتو بتعب، فقفز من مجلسه وهو يهتف بانزعاج:

آومي أين كنت؟! لقد قلقت عليكِ جداَ وأنا…

ولكن النظرة التي رمقته بها جعلته يبتلع باقي كلامه.. ثم قال بارتياح:

المهم أنكِ بخير..

لم تجبه وهي ترمقه بنظرة مبهمة، ثم تستدير لتدخل الحمام~~~

خرجت آومي من الحمام بعد بضع دقائق، فاستقبلها ناروتو قائلا:

أين ذهبتِ ليلة أمس؟ لقد بحثت عنك في كل مكان..

لم تجبه وإنما اتجهت للثلاجة وأخرجت منه علبة الحليب، فأضاف ناروتو:

لما هربتِ هكذا؟ لقد كنتُ قلقا عليك وحسب..

….

لا أفهم ماذا فعلتُ لكِ؟ لماذا أنتِ غاضبة عليّ؟

في تلك اللحظة اهتزت يدها الممسكة بكوب الحليب، فانسكب على المنضدة التي أمامها.. فانفجرت فيه فجأة:

دعك من الأمر! لا أريد التحدث بالأمر!

حدق بها ناورتو بذهول، غير عالم ما عليه قوله، أو ما لماذا هي مستاءة منه لتلك الدرجة..

أشاحت آومي بوجهها، واضعة منشفة على الحليب المسكوب بحركة عصبية.. قبل أن تمد يدها للدولاب العالي لجلب كوب نظيف، إلا أن ألم حاد اخترق كتفها، وجعلت يدها تهتز.. فضربت بدون قصد عدة أكواب وصحون، وسقطوا للأرض وتهشموا لقطع صغيرة..

وقفت ثابتة وعاصفة من الاستياء تجتاح قلبها، و'قُصتها' تغطي عينيها.. لم يعلق ناروتو وهو ينظر تجاهها، فساد الغرفة صمت رهيب مفاجئ..

لمعة دمعة وهي تنحدر على خد آومي التي قالت:

إنه كثير عليّ..

فتح ناروتو فمه ليعلق إلا أنها تابعت:

لم أعد أطيق هذا الألم.. إنه كثير عليّ

وضعت الفتاة راحتيها فوق موضع قلبها وضغطت، وقالت بصوت باك:

لا أستطيع أن أتحمله بعد الآن..

ثم انتحبت:

إنه صعب جداً

جرت شيزوني على طول الممر هاتفة:

سيدة تسونادي! سيدة تسونادي! سيدة **تسوناديييييي****‼****! **سيدة تسو- آه ه

بترت عبارتها وهي تدور حول منعطف فتصطدم بمعلمتها وتسقط للخلف.

فسألتها تسونادي بقلق:

ما الأمر ياشيزوني؟

قفزت شيزوني معتدلة بسرعة وهي تهتف:

لقد جاء! لقد جاء!

اهدئي ياشيزوني.. من الذي جاء؟

مبعوث من قرية تداشـ- أ- أقصد قرية هيوا..

مبعوث؟

نعم، ومعه معلومات عن الذئب!

ولكنني ظننتُ أن الفريق الذي أرسلناه قُتل.. غير واحد.. إلا أنه كان مصاباً وأُرجع لهنا… قصدي من هذا أن القرية لم تستلم طلبنا…

امممممم

لا عليك.. قوديني إليه، سأدعه يشرح الأمر بنفسه..

سيدتي الهوكاجي! أنا.. أنا.. آه ه ه..

انهار الرجل مبعثر المنظر أمام تسونادي دون أن يتم جملته..

التقطته تسونادي بين ذراعيه ثم أرقته على الأرض برفق وبدأت في شفاءه، وهي تقول بحنق:

لما لم يساعده أحدكم؟! إنه مريض ومتعب، و من الممكن أن يموت!

أجابتها شيزوني وهي تحاذر أن تتدخل في عمل تسونادي:

لقد رفض الذهاب للمستشفى، وقال إنه يريد الذهاب لرؤيتك فورا، وإن لديه معلومات بالغة الأهمية ليعطيك إياه..

قالت تسونادي والوهج الأخضر حول يدها يبهت ويتلاشى:

يبدو كأنه سافر لأيام دون توقف..

فردت شيزوني بخفوت:

هذا يبدو صحيحا..

اعتدلت تسونادي واقفة، قائلة بحزم:

ضعيه في أحد الغرف الفارة في المستشفى.. وسنسأله عن المعلومات عند استيقاظه..

ملاحظات: لا تنسوا أن تعلقوا!


End file.
